Harry Potter the Marauders and a prophecy
by Childofagoddess
Summary: *Final chapter up* H/G Romance with a plot! A dramatic christmas event, a pool and a prophecy. R/R and no flames please.
1. The gift

This is a H/G story with some R/H maybe if the author can write it in.  
  
Disclaimer; If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing in here?  
  
Chapter One –The Gift.  
  
Number 4 Privet drive was a lovely three bedroom detached house. It's garden had neatly trimmed hedges and the lawn was immaculate. It was, at the minute, empty. The occupants having just left for a week holiday. Well, it was almost empty; a lone figure with messy black hair and bright green eyes was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bacon sandwich and wondering how he should spend his free week. The figure was Harry Potter. Harry was a wizard and a special one at that. When he was one he survived an attack by the evil dark wizard, Voldemort. His parents died in the attack and he was forced to live with his aunt, uncle and cousin who were muggles (Non- magical people). When he was a eleven Harry received a letter confirming his place at Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizidary, and the full story came out. Harry was now 16 and in his sixth year at the school. During the five years he had been there, he had survived Voldemort another 3 times, two year's was by far the worst. When Harry had survived the original attack, Voldemort had been reduced to a spirit, his powers lost he fled. Last year he used Harry's blood and an ancient spell to regain his power. Cedric Diggory, the handsome Hufflepuff seeker and quidditch captain, had been the first victim of Voldemort's new reign of terror and Harry had escaped with the aid of his parent's ghosts and a few others that Harry had forced out of Voldemort's wand. Last year Voldemort was nowhere to be seen but his attacks had started again this year. Harry came to his senses when there was a tap at the window, he opened it and a snowy owl and a small grey owl flew in. The snowy owl was Hedwig and belonged to Harry, the other was Pigwidgeon and belonged to Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley. His other best friend, Hermione Granger, was currently staying in her holiday home in France. About two days ago Harry had written to Ron, sending it with Hedwig, to see how he was. Hedwig and Pig dropped their loads and, after Harry had given them each a bacon rind, they flew up to Harry room to Hedwig's cage. Harry laughed as he saw the adoring look in Pig's eyes as the owl followed Hedwig to her cage. Picking up the letters he recognised the scrawl that was Ron's handwriting, that had been delivered by Hedwig. The letter Pig brought was written in a handwriting much like Hermione's but slightly less tidy. Harry picked up Ron's first and broke the seal which held it together. The writing was very untidy and was smudged in places,  
  
Harry, Ginny's gone! We were in the woods on Wednesday and we heard a scream and we couldn't find her. She owled us yesterday saying that she was safe but she needed time away she's going to stay with a friend but she won't tell us where. What does she need time for? Harry she's been having nightmares about You-Know-Who for weeks but we could never comfort her. Harry I'm so worried.  
  
Dumbledore says it's safer for you to stay with the muggles this summer. I'll see you in Diagon Alley I expect, or on the train on September 1st.  
  
Ron .  
  
Harry dropped the letter on the table and sat there in shock. Ginny had run away. He looked at the other letter, he knew without looking, who it was from. Ginny had had a crush on him ever since they had met in Harry's second year, the year he saved her life. He picked up the letter and broke the seal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, It's Ginny. I've run away, I expect Ron's already told you. Harry, the death-eaters came after me. When we were in the forest, they kidnapped me but I escaped. I can't go home, they know where I live. Voldemort wants me dead, but I don't know why. My family don't understand so I'm going to the only person who will. I don't expect him to help me but I don't know where else to go. Please don't turn me away Harry, don't tell my parents either. I'll owl them and tell them soon. Harry I need you. I'll be there on Friday. Thank you.  
  
Yours, Ginny.  
  
Harry breathed out, he didn't understand. Ginny was coming here? Why did Voldemort want her dead? Harry put his head in his hands and massaged his temples. He had spent half the night awake with his lightening shaped scar, the remnants of Voldemort's attack, hurting him and so didn't have much sleep. The pain wasn't the problem, it was the knowledge that Voldemort was doing, or thinking something murderous somewhere. Harry picked up his dishes and washed them in the sink. Today was Friday and Ginny would be arriving, but when he didn't know. To take his mind off the eminent arrival he took out his quills, parchment and text books to get a head start on his holiday homework. Professor Mcgonagol had set them a very nasty essay on why you shouldn't transfigure someone into something prickly. Harry thought it was rather obvious, but she expected at least 2 rolls of parchment on it. After a roll and a half of pure waffle he was stuck, and he wished Hermione was there, he also wondered if Ginny was good at transfiguration. It was at this point he realised how little he knew about the youngest Weasley. There was a timid knock on the door, Harry wasn't even sure if it was really a knock. Then it came again, he got up and crossed to the window that looked out on the porch over the door. Peering around the corner he was startled at what he saw. Ginny stood there but she was no longer the little girl he remembered. She'd grown up a lot, physically; but the thing which scared him the most was the fact that he recognised the look on her face, it was the same one he wore. The look of someone who had been forced to grow up faster than was meant. There was a cut across her cheek and her hair was wild. Her trousers were filthy and torn and she was covered in dust and mud. He went to the door and opened it slowly, he smiled at the sad figure in front of him and beckoned her to come in. She did so, but not before looking around her carefully. Harry also looked around once but saw nothing but a solitary tabby walking across the road. If his mind wasn't so full with other worries he would have recognised the cat. It was, in fact not a cat at all; but an animagi. A wizard or witch that can transform into an animal at will. This particular animagi was Professor Mcgonagol, she watched sadly sitting on the wall of the house opposite.  
  
"And so it starts" she sighed before jumping off the wall and prowling down the alley leading off Privet Drive.  
  
"Ginny, what happened?" Harry wasn't sure what to say. He'd never had a real conversation with Ginny and here she stood, so sad and filled with worry. Ginny looked at her feet and whispered,  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Gin..."  
  
"Harry, can I have a bath?" He almost laughed at this ordinary request but stopped himself.  
  
"Sure, this way" He walked up the stairs and turned to check that the redhead was following him. She walked slowly and painfully up the stairs. Harry showed her into the bathroom and turned on the taps, he gave her one of the fluffiest pink towels and showed her where everything was.  
  
"Thanks" she sounded hoarse and strained, as if she hadn't talked out loud in a while. He left her there and went downstairs to prepare a pot of tea and some chicken soup; Mrs Weasley always made chicken soup so he was guessing that Ginny liked it. After about 40 minutes Ginny walked to the top of the stairs wearing only the pink towel.  
  
"Er, Harry?" Harry walked into the hall and gulped, quickly diverting his eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have anything I can wear? My clothes aren't..."  
  
"Oh, of course!." Harry had been shopping in London at the beginning of the summer and had a whole new wardrobe, there was bound to be something that would suit Ginny. He found her some blue combat type trousers and a light blue T-shirt. Ginny dried her hair with Aunt Pertunia's hairdryer and tied it back with a piece of ribbon that Harry found on his Aunt's dresser top. Going down stairs they sat in silence at the oak table sipping cups of tea and eating bowls of soup.  
  
"So, Gin what happened?" Ginny looked away, "Please" he said. Ginny took a breath and a single tear rolled down her cheek, skating over the cut on her left cheek, glistening like a dew drop at dawn.  
  
"Me, Ron, Fred and George were in the forest near our house. We were looking for Ron's wand, he had dropped it somewhere. I found myself alone and I heard a noise behind me. Two Death-eaters came out from behind a tree and I ran. I ran and ran and I fell into a river. It was so cold it took away all my breath away and I couldn't run any more. They tied my hands and feet together and carried me somewhere. That night the one who was supposed to be standing guard fell asleep and somehow I got out of my ropes and I fled. I heard a voice in my head." Harry wanted to interrupt but he knew better. When you had to tell someone something that was hard, it was easier if you did it all at once.  
  
"It said, 'I'll kill you, you and Potter, like I got Lily and James'" Ginny's voice cracked and she took a steadying breath. "It said some other things but I tried not to listen. I've never heard him before but I know who it was. It was him Harry, it was Voldemort" The last word barely escaped her lips, she usually said 'you-know-who' but something had changed. For some reason all he could say was,  
  
"You heard it in your head?"  
  
"Yeah. Harry I have to tell you something else. When you escaped Voldemort he passed on his ability to communicate with snakes"  
  
"Yeah" That was true, Harry had discovered in his second year that he was a Parselmouth.  
  
"He passed on a different ability to me. Voldemort is a mind-reader, he can read minds and speak to people through their minds. So can I"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's true," she replied, "Do you believe me?" The voice however, came not from Ginny's lips but from somewhere inside Harry's mind. It was definitely her voice though. Harry looked at her very startled and Ginny laughed. It was the first time she had laughed in a very long time and the sound filled the kitchen.  
  
Dusk began to fall and Harry noticed that Ginny was becoming more agitated. He pulled the cream curtains across the bay window and switched on both lights in the lounge.  
  
"Ginny you should owl your parents and let them know you are safe. Tell them you're here."  
  
Ginny looked at him and bit her lip,  
  
"Ok, but I'll tell them not to come and get me." Ginny closed her eyes for a second and opened them again, "Don't worry Harry. I'll make sure Ron doesn't think you knew all about this, or that you kidnapped me"  
  
"How did..."  
  
"Well I wonder!" Harry laughed at the voice in his head,  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
After 15 minutes of 'um'ing, and 'ah'ing; and several pieces of parchment later Harry read Ginny's finished letter.  
  
Dear everyone, It's Ginny. I'm really sorry for everything that's happened. I can't explain, not yet anyway. I just wanted you to know I'm safe. I'm staying at Harry's (And Ron before you say you'll "kill him" He had nothing to do with this. I turned up on his doorstep. It was his idea that I write to you.) Please could you send me some clothes and my Hogwarts stuff. I'll see you all soon.  
  
Much Love, Ginny xxx  
  
And Harry, (Ps We have pig here, I'll send him to you with Hedwig, whom he seems to be quite fond of!)  
  
Harry called Hedwig down stairs and Pig came with her. After attaching the letter to her leg he told her where to go and to get there as quick as she could. They watched the white and grey owls grow fainter as they disappeared into the horizon.  
  
"Harry, can we stay down here tonight. I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Sure" They watched telly until it got quite late, Harry felt his eyes closing but noticed that Ginny was sitting up stiffly staring straight ahead. Harry recalled Ron's letter,  
  
'Harry she's been having nightmares about You-Know-Who for weeks but we could never comfort her.'  
  
"You know Gin, at the beginning of the summer I was afraid to go to sleep. I kept having nightmares about Voldemort killing Cedric and my parents coming out of the wand and stuff." This was actually true but he wanted to make Ginny feel better. Ginny looked up and smiled,  
  
"Didn't know you were a mind reader Harry?"  
  
"Ahhh I have the inner-eye" Harry spoke in a mysterious way in an uncanny impression of Professor Trelawny, the divination teacher.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"That's all right"  
  
"What?" Ginny spoke a look of surprise came over her face.  
  
"Eh?" Harry asked completely nonplussed.  
  
"You spoke in, your head, to me. I heard you. Do it again." Ginny urged  
  
"Ok, Er... Lupin rules, Snape sucks!" Lupin was the DADA Professor in Harry's third year, he was missing in Harry's fourth year but he was back as Harry's favourite teacher again; Snape is the potions master and Harry's worst teacher.  
  
"That's true" She laughed. "Looks like you inherited part of his gift too." 


	2. Letter from the Weasleys

This is a H/G story with some R/H maybe if the author can write it in.  
  
Disclaimer; If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing in here?  
  
Chapter Two – Letter from the Weasleys.  
  
A huge wave of tiredness swept over Ginny and she could hardly keep her eyes open. She scooted along the sofa and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. It took him completely by surprise, he was so shocked that he didn't do anything. Ginny was far too tired to be embarrassed and within 30 seconds had fallen asleep. After a couple of hours Harry's arm had fallen asleep and he was no longer comfortable. Harry gently pushed Ginny up and laid her down on the sofa, her head on one of the cushions. He stood up and stretched his legs and went up the stairs to get changed and find some blankets. He'd only been up stairs for a minute or so when a scream pierced the silence of the empty house. Harry grabbed the blankets and ran down the stairs, falling down the last few and landing in a heap at the bottom. He jumped up and half ran half limped to the lounge where Ginny was sitting bolt upright. He noticed that her eyes were still half closed. Whispering gently he persuaded her to lie down and covered her with a blanket. He himself took the other blanket and curled up in the armchair next to Ginny, he planned to watch her to make sure she didn't have anymore nightmares but he fell asleep too.  
  
Harry rode a bird across the night sky, at first he thought the bird was an owl but as a sweet song filled the air he realised it was a phoenix. A small village passed under him, suddenly a green light shot passed Harry and the dark mark shone brightly in the sky next to him. The phoenix changed direction quickly and Harry lost his balance, as he fell through the sky he felt nothing. The sweet phoenix song was replaced by a cold high laugh and an image of Cedric's cold, dead eyes stared at him as the ground loomed closer. He woke with a start breathing heavily. He looked across and saw Ginny had also woken up, he crossed over to her and asked her what the matter was.  
  
"I had a dream, I was riding a unicorn across a field next to a village. There were screams coming out of the village and the dark mark shot into the sky. Pictures of peoples faces kept flashing in front of me, and they were all screaming; they wouldn't stop" she whispered  
  
"Ginny my dream was like that, only I was riding a phoenix and the dark mark shot past me. I couldn't hear screams but I heard Voldemort's evil laugh and I saw Cedric. Cedric after he'd been killed." They both sat there staring and then Harry said,  
  
"Ginny, do you ever have dreams that predict things?"  
  
"No, not usually. You?"  
  
"Sometimes" Harry persuaded Ginny to lie down but she wouldn't let him go back to his armchair. He half lay half sat next to Ginny who was shaking like a leaf. He wasn't very good at this kind of thing. The only girl he really knew was Hermione and he usually left Ron to stop her from crying. Come to think of it, it was usually Ron who made her cry; those two had a very interesting friendship. Harry knew they'd both like more but they didn't seem to be able to admit it too themselves yet. After a few minutes Ginny lay still and was once again asleep. Harry looked down at her and wondered how he'd missed her growing up. He thought about it, Ginny has always been there. All through his years at Hogwarts Ginny was always in the back ground. He could recall her face as he completed the first task of the Tri-wizard tournament last year; shining and happy, mingled in with the other blurred faces in the crowd. How had he missed her? She was no longer the clumsy, blushing child she used to be but a grown woman, and an attractive one at that. He looked down at her and looked at the hair which fell around her face. It wasn't the orange colour of Ron's hair but it was auburn and many different colours; red, gold to name just two. The cut on her cheek had begun to bleed again where she had scratched it, Harry reached his hand down and whipped it away. He with drew his hand quickly when a tingle ran up his arm. He'd never felt that when Hermione had touched him, not even when she had kissed him goodbye at the end of his forth year. That kiss had been on the cheek and meant nothing, as he had explained to Ron in three separate letters already this summer. Harry closed his eyes and decided to think about this in the morning.  
  
He woke up at about 10:00 with the light shining through the, now open, window. He looked down to where Ginny had been lying the night before and gasped as he realised that she was missing but then he heard the familiar sound of the toaster pooping up toast and the inviting smell of bacon. Harry went upstairs and got changed and brushed through his hair with a comb. Studying his appearance he briefly wondered why he bothered, it never made any difference; his hair was as unruly as ever. Walking into the green kitchen he saw Ginny dressed in a denim skirt with a white shirt, Hedwig sat on the table and a Hogwarts chest stood by the door.  
  
"Hey Harry. How do you like your bacon?"  
  
"Um, Gin sit down let me do it."  
  
"No you sit down, on second thoughts make me a cup of tea."  
  
"No, you make the tea, I'll do the bacon."  
  
"Harry James Potter do as I say!" Harry was shocked he had never heard anyone use his middle name before.  
  
"Gin, did you read my mind?"  
  
"No" she answered honestly,  
  
"How did you know my middle name then?"  
  
"I don't know, lucky guess I suppose." her voice was uncertain, she brought the bacon over and sat down opposite Harry.  
  
"Shall I be 'mother'?" he asked.  
  
"If you like?"  
  
"What's your middle name then?" he asked her whilst he poured the tea. Ginny squirmed,  
  
"I don't want to say"  
  
"You know mine"  
  
"Huh! Guilt me into it, why don't you. Lily, it's Lily"  
  
"Ginny Lily Weasley" Harry said thoughtfully  
  
"Virginia Lily Weasley" Ginny corrected him,  
  
"Virginia?"  
  
"Yeah, did you think my real name was Ginny?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean that's what everyone calls you, so I assumed that was your name"  
  
Harry saw the piece of parchment which he guessed was the letter that came with the trunk.  
  
"May I?" he asked, Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
Dear Ginny and Harry,  
  
Ginny what's wrong, please tell us. Come home soon sweetie, we all miss you very much. Stay at Harry's for the summer and have a break. Ron wants to add a bit...  
  
Harry are you sure you didn't know about this? Why is Ginny with you, Harry I'm going to trust you, don't let me down.  
  
Ignore him Harry. Professor Dumbledore is coming down today, he wants to suggest something to us. I think it might concern you but I'm not sure. Take care of Ginny for us.  
  
Love the Weasley family. 


	3. Swimming

This is a H/G story with some R/H maybe if the author can write it in.  
  
Disclaimer; If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing in here?  
  
Chapter Three - Swimming  
  
"I wonder what Dumbledore wants?"  
  
"Hm, so what are we doing today Harry?"  
  
"I don't know. We could go swimming, at the public pool."  
  
"Really, a real muggle swimming pool?"  
  
"Yeah, they have this thing called 'Fun-hour' where they have all these inflatable toys that you can mess around with. It's hysterical."  
  
"Inflatable?" Harry gave up trying to explain what it meant and told her to wait until they got there. After packing them a bag each and taking some money that he found in the kitchen drawer they walked down the street. Harry stopped at the corner and Ginny looked at him in mild surprise.  
  
"We have to catch a bus into the main town of Surrey. The pool is there."  
  
"A real muggle bus!" Ginny exclaimed in excitement her eyes shining. Ginny seemed to have inherited her fathers love for all things muggle.  
  
"I'll be able to do my Muggle studies homework really well tonight!"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"We have to write about a trip on muggle public transport, and I'm getting first hand experience." The bright yellow bus showed up and Ginny asked Harry in a confused whisper why it said 'Red Bus' on the side if it was actually yellow. Harry thought about this and realised it was a very good point. Ginny watched fascinated as Harry brought 'two half board returns to Surrey'. Ginny sat by the window and watched, entranced at the muggle scenery. Harry laughed at the look in her eyes as the bus drove on to the duel carriageway and she saw all of the cars and lorries. Ginny began to giggle and soon they were both laughing clutching their sides; this earned them several weird looks and a sharp word from a nasty old lady about disturbing the driver.  
  
The bus pulled into the city and they stepped off the bus into the thronging streets of Surrey. Harry dragged Ginny down an alley and told her to keep close so she wouldn't get lost, the pool was only a few minutes off the main street. Ginny held onto the back of Harry's top and was dragged through the streets. Arriving outside the pool in less than five minutes Harry turned to see a quite scared looking Ginny.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Yeah, that was a bit scary" They walked through the revolving doors that led to the foyer and Harry went up to the counter and paid for two tickets. Harry showed her where the ladies changing rooms.  
  
"Get changed in there and put your stuff in a locker..."  
  
"Locker?"  
  
"The metal boxes on the wall, put this in the slot and turn the key to lock it. Bring the key with you and follow the signs to the pool, Ok? I'll meet you there." harry left Ginny and hoped that she would manage it. It took only a few minutes for Harry to get dressed but he knew girls took longer and Ginny didn't know what she was doing. He sat on the side dangling his feet in the water, 10 minutes later Harry was shoved into the water. As his face broke the surface he saw Ginny sitting on the side laughing at him.  
  
"Why you..." He grabbed her arm and pulled her in. She shrieked and splashed around getting water in Harry's eyes; he didn't have his glasses on so his vision wasn't the best. When Ginny had got her breath back she saw something which made her gasp, there was a huge inflatable run going down the middle of the pool. It was coloured brightly and blow up palm trees, posts, a thin bridge and a triangular slide adorned it. They watched as the kids tried to run along it and try to get to the other side. Ginny watched as one girl reached the red slide at the end with her hands raised in triumph, a boy came up beside her and pushed her off. Ginny laughed, that was the type of thing she had to put up with, with six brothers.  
  
"Come on" Harry had jumped out of the pool and offered her a hand to help her put. She looked at him and got out by herself.  
  
"So the idea is to get to the other side?"  
  
"Yeah, without falling off, or me pushing you off"  
  
"Oh, It's war now Potter."  
  
"Bring it on little girl"  
  
They spent the rest of the hour messing about in the pool. It took Ginny several attempts to get the hang of walking over the inflatable thing but she finally made it to the slide. Harry came up behind her with a grin not unlike one Fred or George would wear.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Harry leant to push her off but Ginny stepped out of the way, Harry's momentum carried him forward and Ginny shoved him off. She did a little dance, wiggling her hips, before sliding down the slide. Harry took Ginny in to the town and they went into something Harry introduced as a 'fast-food restaurant'. Inside he ordered two cheese burgers, chips and two cola's. Ginny blushed brightly when the guy behind the counter had asked her if Harry was her boyfriend, when she shook her head he winked suggestively at her. Harry had never seen someone blush so bright and he found himself wanting to punch the guy but Ginny dragged him away and they sat at the far end of the restaurant to eat. Going home on the bus Harry noticed Ginny wasn't talking much.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" he said remembering the old saying his aunt would always say. Ginny looked at him,  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Oh, right" Harry thought for a second and then said, "Knut for your thoughts"  
  
"Oh right"  
  
"Did that guy upset you?"  
  
"No, it's just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I haven't had that much fun in a long time, kind of tired me out."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Thank you so much Harry"  
  
"It's fine" Harry was starting to get embarrassed.  
  
"Really, thank you"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't ever say 'thank you' again." Ginny just laughed. 


	4. The Dursleys come home

This is a H/G story with some R/H maybe if the author can write it in.  
  
Disclaimer; If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing in here?  
  
Chapter four – The Dursleys come home  
  
The week passed with many different muggle activities, Ginny's favourite being Ice skating. They went there the day before the Dursley's came back. Although she told Harry it was because she found it exhilarating really she liked it because she got to hold Harry's hand. He insisted that it was easier to learn that way and Ginny wasn't complaining. After skating Harry lay in bed, Ginny was lying on the put-up bed and was breathing in and out gently. Harry found this noise particularly distracting for no apparent reason; Ginny's breathing was very quiet. He was thinking about Ginny, he couldn't tell her what he was feeling. Obviously she didn't like him any more; she didn't knock things over, blush and she wasn't afraid to hold his hand. For the past few years Harry couldn't even smile at her without her inadvertently putting her elbow in a butter dish. He couldn't tell her, he would rather they stayed friends than face her rejection.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes Gin?"  
  
"What will your Aunt and Uncle say when they get home?" Harry rolled over to look at her. Ginny was wearing a red and blue strap night dress with Bugs Bunny on it, she had braided her hair and was currently resting her head on her hand.  
  
"They'll probably freak out, don't worry though" he added, "I'll deal with them. I'm going to apologise to you in advance because I expect them to be very rude to you."  
  
"That's Ok, I don't mind."  
  
Harry turned back and closed his eyes, he opened them again.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing?"  
  
"I can't sleep so I'm going to write in my diary." She turned on the lamp beside her and Harry saw her pull out a deep blue book with silver stars on it, a quill and a bottle of pink ink. Harry rolled over and pushed the image of Ginny out of his head and closed his eyes.  
  
Harry woke up in the morning to the sound of a car pulling into the drive. Quickly pulling on his trousers he ran down the stairs, pausing to see if Ginny was still asleep; she was. Coming down the stairs he opened it to see Dudley Dursley waddling up the path. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Pertunia brought up the rear carrying the cases.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, I have a friend to stay"  
  
"What?? Is he..."  
  
"She" Harry corrected "and yes she is a witch" Uncle Vernon swelled and took a deep breath to yell at Harry but Harry interrupted by saying.  
  
"I'm just going to go and owl Sirius, my god father." Sirius Black had been cleared last year of the murder of thirteen muggles but he wasn't going to tell his Uncle that. Vernon choked on his words and settled by saying,  
  
"Well, keep her out the way"  
  
Harry had turned around to run back up the stairs when Vernon shouted after him, "Go mow the lawn!" Harry sighed, everything was back to normal. As he entered the bedroom he saw Ginny was still asleep, he should probably tell her where he was going and that she could stay. He bent down and shook her,  
  
"Gin, wake up." Ginny stirred,  
  
"Harry?" she looked at him and grinned. He looked down and said,  
  
"Should probably put a a shirt on."  
  
"Be an idea" Harry searched his drawer for a top.  
  
"You can stay but now I've got to go mow the lawn"  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
"You want to come and mow the lawn" Ginny sprang up and grabbed her clothes.  
  
"Er Harry. Turn around" Harry turned and covered his eyes, he tried to block out the rustling sounds that were coming from behind him.  
  
"I'm ready but can we have breakfast first."  
  
Harry and Ginny walked down the stairs and Harry could hear Ginny's voice in his mind saying,  
  
"Oh God, Oh God!" repeatedly.  
  
"It's Ok, deep breaths" He told her in his mind and she laughed. They entered the kitchen and the Dursley's, collectively, held their breaths. Ginny sat down and Harry poured her some tea and gave her some bacon.  
  
"This is Ginny." Their was silence, Harry rolled his eyes and sat down. Dudley was eyeing up Ginny's bacon greedily. He'd finished his own cereal ages ago; Dudley was still on a diet.  
  
"Is that the one who Hagrid had tried to turn into a pig."  
  
"Yes" Harry replied out loud then corrected himself, "I mean, yes"  
  
"Are you sure he didn't succeed?" Harry choked on the piece of toast he had just been eating and started laughing. His Aunt looked at him as if he was mad and he decided that he would eat the rest of his toast outside 


	5. Diagon Alley

This is a H/G story with some R/H maybe if the author can write it in.  
  
Disclaimer; If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing in here?  
  
Chapter five – Diagon Alley  
  
Ginny sat on the bench next to the Dursley's lawn thinking about Hogwarts, Harry, Voldemort, Harry, her family and Harry. She sighed, Ginny was finally getting to know Harry, he was beginning to see her as a person now; not just as Ron's little sister. Now she was his friend. That's not what I want though, she thought bitterly. She wanted so much more but thinking she could never get have it she decided that being friends with Harry was better than not being friends with him. Ginny pulled out a minuscule blue book, she mumbled something under her breath and it expanded into her diary, pulling out the quill that was inside she began to write.  
  
Harry, meanwhile, was working hard. First he mowed the lawn, then he trimmed the edges, then he had to rake up all the cuttings and throw them on the compost heap. When he had finished he returned to the place he had left Ginny and found her writing vigorously in her diary.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" Ginny jumped so high she nearly fell off the bench.  
  
"Harry, you frightened me!"  
  
"I didn't see you bring that down."  
  
"Fred and George made it for me, it shrinks and expands on command, watch." Ginny closed the book with the quill inside and said "Finis" The diary shrank to the size of Hagrid's thumbnail and Ginny put it in her pocket.  
  
"Harry, when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Harry thought about this,  
  
"I don't know? I usually go with your family, how would we get there?" Ginny smiled mischievously, "What?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, Dad left Privet Drive on the floo network."  
  
"We haven't got any Floo powder though. Have we?" Ginny smiled again,  
  
"Well, maybe I pinched some before I left. You know in case of emergency" She said defending her actions against Harry's accusing stare.  
  
"Your more like Fred and George than you know. We can go today if you want?" Ginny's eyes lit up, and she nodded.  
  
Ginny stood in the kitchen doorway listening to Harry explaining where they was going.  
  
"We're going to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff"  
  
"I HOPE YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO TAKE YOU ANYWHERE"  
  
"I don't. We'll go by floo, you know in the fire." Uncle Vernon's face reddened as he remembered the last time a wizard used his fire for travelling. The living room carpet had never been the same since. His face turned another interesting colour and Harry grabbed Ginny and dragged her out yelling.  
  
"Back before dark!"  
  
Harry took the pouch off Ginny and gave her a pinch of the green powder inside. Throwing the powder on the fire she shouted,  
  
"Diagon Alley" she span around and disappeared. Harry waited a dew seconds before doing the same. He hated travelling by Floo, he rather go on broomstick, even a portkey was better than floo powder. He landed unsteadily in The Leaky Cauldron and stumbled into Ginny, they both went crashing back and landed on a very disgruntled looking wizard.  
  
"What in Merlin's name are you..." Harry stood up and the look of anger faded off the old wizards face, "Mr Potter!"  
  
"Sorry about that" replied Harry  
  
"Quite all right Mr Potter, not your fault" and with the that the, now embarrassed, wizard went up to the counter without a backwards glance. Harry raised his eyebrows as he turned to look at Ginny.  
  
"Ah, the joys of being a hero!" she teased  
  
"Gringotts" he said, slightly red in the face.  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
Harry always loved the breakneck journey down to his vault but was slightly worried about how Ginny was going to pay for the things she needed. Ginny read his mind and said,  
  
"Harry, mum sent me a bit of money and I have my own vault anyway." After visiting Harry's they went to Ginny's and Harry was surprised to see a large pile of galleons.  
  
"My grandmother left it to me when she died, but I couldn't access it until now."  
  
They headed for Flourish and Blotts, the book shop, to get their new books.  
  
"Hogwarts?" The lady asked,  
  
"Yeah" said Harry "We need a standard book of spells grade 5 and 6, and an 'Advanced DADA book."  
  
"Two Advanced DADA book's" Ginny said, seeing the look of surprise on Harry's face she said, "I've been moved ahead in that class. I'll have Defence with you this year."  
  
After they'd got their books they visited the Apothecary to replenish their ingredients. After eating an ice-cream each they went into 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' Harry was surprised that he didn't have to drag Ginny in.  
  
"I love Quidditch" she explained, "Growing up with six brothers could turn even Lavender Brown into a fanatic!"  
  
"You realise that we have five posts to fill this year. What position to do you play?" Harry was the seeker for Gryffindor, he'd been the youngest player in 100 years and had only ever lost one match.  
  
"Chaser, I'm going to try out."  
  
"You should..." Harry drifted off as he spotted a fantastic looking broomstick in a glass case.  
  
The silver writing on it spelt 'Lightning Phoenix'. Harry owned a Firebolt, it had been brand new in his third year and was still by far the fastest broom in the castle; but was looking a bit worse for wear now. His Firebolt was still perfectly good however so he decided that the Lightening Phoenix would just have to wait. Ginny meanwhile had picked up a book called,  
  
"Chaser Training; Tips and ideas" It only cost 2 silver sickles so she brought it, Harry brought "Quidditch Through The Ages; new edition" he read the old edition in his first year and the waiting list for it in the library at Hogwarts was now huge. The rest of the day they wondered around the Alley and spotted several students. Dean and Seamus; two sixth year Gryffindor's, had wolf whistled and winked at Harry when they saw him walking along talking to Ginny; Harry had merely glared at the before apologising to Ginny. She was thankful that she hadn't seen Ron or Hermione, or any other Weasley as she didn't think she could deal with them right now. It was getting late and would be getting dark soon so they decided to go back to The Leaky Cauldron and get a Butter Beer and then go back to Privet Drive.  
  
Harry got the drinks and was just sitting down when there was a loud noise outside. Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Two black figures walked into the Inn; they were dressed all in black and had masks covering their faces. Several people screamed and dove behind the bar. Ginny gasped and turned deathly white as Harry shouted in pain, his scar was burning fiercely.  
  
"I believe you have a meeting Potter" The death-eater hissed and pointed his wand,  
  
"Imperio" The pain harry was feeling was lifted and he felt calm and contented, a voice in Harry's head said 'Come with us'. Harry was just about to when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Ginny, something in his mind clicked  
  
"No!" he shouted the controlling curse was broken. In his fourth year Harry the DADA professor had taught them to throw off this curse, Harry was the only one who managed it. Suddenly someone behind Harry yelled,  
  
"STUPEFY!" The two death-eaters fell, stunned, to the floor. There were two loud pops and two Auroras appeared.  
  
"Your a bit late" said a familiar voice, Harry turned to see Mad eye Moody standing behind him.  
  
"Learnt to throw off the Imperius charm then Potter! Maybe there's hope for you yet" and with that he apparated away. Harry looked for Ginny, he found her standing behind him shaking and crying. This time he didn't think about it, he did the natural thing and put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. After an hour of interviews about what had happened and a calming potion had been administered to Ginny, they were finally allowed to leave. When Harry and Ginny appeared in the lounge of Dudley squealed and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Vernon faltered when he saw Ginny shaking. "What happened?"  
  
"Go upstairs Gin, I'll be up in a minute." Ginny nodded and walked shakily out of the room.  
  
"Well?" Uncle Vernon demanded,  
  
"Don't start!" Harry said surprising himself as well as his uncle. "We were attacked."  
  
"Attacked?" his aunt asked, unable to keep the small amount of concern out of her voice.  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighed, "The wizard who killed my parents rose again two years ago but we didn't hear from him last year. His attacks have started again, Me and Gin were sitting in The Leaky Cauldron when two Death- eaters; they are his servants, came in and tried to attack us. Another wizard used a stunning spell and they are now in the hands of The Ministry Of Magic. So if we're done with that I'm going to bed!" Vernon moved to block his way but Harry said one word,  
  
"Godfather" Uncle Vernon soon moved at that. 


	6. Back at Hogwarts

This is a H/G story with some R/H maybe if the author can write it in.  
  
Disclaimer; If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing in here?  
  
Chapter Six – Back at Hogwarts  
  
It was the night before they went back to Hogwarts, Harry was far too excited but noticed that Ginny wasn't.  
  
"Gin, aren't you looking forward to going back to the castle?"  
  
"Yeah of course, it's just I have to see Ron and my parents..." She drifted off, Harry rolled over and realised she'd fallen asleep, a look of worry etched over her face.  
  
"It'll be all right Gin, I promise."  
  
Harry got up early the next morning and woke Ginny up, despite her nervousness she was obviously excited. They spent an hour or so packing their chests and making sure they had everything before the muggle taxi arrived. Harry had arranged one yesterday to take them to Kings Cross. The journey was uneventful, apart from when Ginny fell asleep and her head had fallen onto Harry's shoulder. That tingle ran through him again and he pushed her up so she was leaning against the door. The driver helped them to load their chests onto the trolleys and gave Harry a very strange look as he put Hedwig's cage on the top. Harry paid the driver and then they entered the station, heading for the wall that was the secret entrance to Platform 9 ¾. They ran at the wall together and burst through, the first thing Harry saw; other than the red Hogwarts Express; was a very worried looking redheaded family. Ginny let go of her trolley and ran towards her mother. They hugged and Harry saw tears in everyone's eyes. Harry walked slowly towards them wondering what reaction he'd get pushing two trolleys. Molly let go of Ginny who went to hug everyone else pulled Harry into a hug whispering,  
  
"Thank you" in his ear. As they loaded their trunks into the carriage Ron was giving Harry furtive glances. He noticed the way Ginny never strayed too far from Harry and the way Harry always looked around for her to make sure she hadn't strayed too far. He nudged Hermione, who had just arrived, and she just nodded knowingly. Harry was glad that the Weasley family didn't ask Ginny what happened, he saw Ron giving him strange looks as they all got on the train and began looking for a free compartment. Ron was complaining because there were first years everywhere, but eventually they found a carriage and sat down. The journey was spent talking about their summers and quidditch. After a few hours Hermione and Ginny went to get some food, so Harry took this chance to tell Ron about The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Is that why she keeps so close to you?"  
  
"She says she feels safer that way..."  
  
"Harry, did you kiss my sister?"  
  
"What? No, I didn't, no. No" Ron shrugged his shoulders taking Harry's shock as a sign that he was way off. Harry however was wondering if Ron could read minds, he'd been fantasising about that very thing moments before Ron had spoke.  
  
"So how's things with Harry?"  
  
"Oh my God!" Ginny burst out. Hermione stopped looking worried, "We went ice skating and he held my hand, we went swimming and I saw him with no top on. We fell asleep next to each other, he held me when I cried and I've been dying to tell someone this for the last three weeks.!!"  
  
"He held your hand?"  
  
"Yeah, he said it was easier to learn that way" Hermione nodded,  
  
"Sounds like Harry's, finally, noticed you"  
  
"Don't be silly, he was just being, nice."  
  
"We'd better get changed into our robes, we'll be arriving at the castle soon." Both Harry and Ginny came out of very similar daydreams and Ginny and Hermione went into another compartment containing Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, two of Hermione's fellow Gryffindors. They pulled into the station fifteen minutes later and stepped out onto the platform. It was an unusually warm evening and the castle looked fantastic. Harry found himself wishing he was a first year again so he could take the traditional journey across the lake. He remembered his as if it was yesterday; gliding over the glasslike water, the castle looming over them, going under the cliff through the ivy curtain and into the tunnel. He stumbled as he went up the steps of the horse less carriages and so brought his thoughts back to present. He leaned his head against the window so he could see the turrets and towers of the castle. As he was looking a green light flashed and something shot into the air, the dark mark. Harry gasped and looked closer, the mark had gone and all that was left was the twinkling stars. Harry shook his head, he must have been more tired than he thought. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes,  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Harry!" Even in his head Ginny didn't sound convinced.  
  
"I thought I saw the Dark Mark but it isn't really there. I think I'm just tired."  
  
Ginny nodded and Hermione looked at Ginny then at Harry then back to Ginny. On the train Draco Malfoy, the groups enemy; a revolting a slytherin who's father was a death-eater, hadn't made his usual visit. He instead caught up with them as they walked through the Great hall.  
  
"Still no girlfriend Potter, unless you count that freckly redhead who follows you round like a dog"  
  
"Leave Ginny out of this Malfoy" Harry hissed whilst Hermione tried to hold back Ron.  
  
"You'll meet your end soon Potter"  
  
"Mr Malfoy, there is no need for that!" Mcgonagol's shrill voice rang out "Ten points from slytherin!" Harry smirked, this already felt like it would be a good year.  
  
As the four friends entered the hall, Harry automatically looked at the teachers table to see if there were any unfamiliar faces.  
  
"Snapes still here" Ron whispered sounding utterly disappointed.  
  
"Yeah but on the bright side, we still have Lupin"  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand s for silence and Mcgonagol came in carrying the tattered sorting hat and a small wooden stool. A scared line of first years trailed in behind her. Everyone watched the sorting hat, the slit which was it's mouth opened and it began to sing;  
  
Are you a Gryffindor;  
  
The bravest of us all,  
  
The lion roars and stands it's ground,  
  
And so will never fall.  
  
Perhaps you are a Hufflepuff;  
  
Where loyalty is found,  
  
The badger snuffles with his friends,  
  
Above or underground.  
  
Is Slytherin your destiny;  
  
A thirst for what you please ,  
  
The snake sneaks up and grabs it's prey,  
  
And brings it to it's knees.  
  
Or maybe you're a Ravenclaw;  
  
Knowledge there does rule,  
  
The hawk flies fast and dives down deep,  
  
Into the 'wisdom' pool.  
  
So put me on and I'll discover,  
  
All your inner self.  
  
I'll read your mind,  
  
And I will find,  
  
The house that is your fate.  
  
The school erupted in cheers and the First years shrank back in fear. Mcgonagol started to call them out in alphabetical order, starting with; Afalworth, Elra, and finishing with; Xander, Alex. Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands for silence.  
  
"I must say a few words before we tuck in. The forbidden forest is as always forbidden. Hogsmede's trips have been cancelled except for the fifth years and above. There have been lots of death-eater attacks during the summer and we feel that it would be overly risky to allow younger years to go. Quidditch is on and tryouts will be held for new positions in the second week for second years and above. Now I think that is all so, eat!" And with that the golden plates filled up with food before their eyes. Harry took a long drink from his goblet before tucking into everything, except the humbugs. For the sixth year running he wondered why there was a plate of humbugs amid all the cooked food. At the end of the feast the houses filled out the doors and proceeded to their common rooms. The second years were all running to their common room, showing off to the first years.  
  
"I don't know why they are running" said Hermione, the shiny Head Girl badge pinned to her black robes, "They don't know even know the password!" Harry entered the familiar common room with it's squashy sofas and it's warm fire. Harry plonked himself down in one of the chairs and Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed suit.  
  
"Bet we get double Potions followed by Divination tomorrow" Sighed Ron, Harry said nothing. He didn't care if they had Potions all day tomorrow; he was back at Hogwarts, he was home. That night as he lay on his four poster bed in the boy's dorm he thought about Ginny. Then he thought about Ron and what he'd do to him if he found out what was going on in his head. He was glad no-one could see what he was thinking. At this point Harry had a heart attack and fell through the scarlet velvet drapes that were around his bed and fell with a thud into the floor.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Came the sleepy voice of Dean Thomas.  
  
"Fell out of bed"  
  
"Ok... you feeling all right Harry?"  
  
"Couldn't be better!" Harry tried to be sincere but he couldn't quite manage to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He had just realised that Ginny, the girl of his dreams, could see what was going on in his head. He'd talk to her tomorrow and tell her not to read his mind unless he said so. He breathed out and rolled over in his bed, it'll be fine, he told himself before he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning the timetables were given out, to Harry's dismay he saw that Ron was pretty close with his guess about their first lessons. They had double Divination and then Potions, in the afternoon they had DADA with Professor Lupin. Harry glanced at Ginny and decided to try to communicate through their minds.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
Ginny looked up surprised, she'd been having a conversation with some first years; no doubt directing them to their first lessons.  
  
"Hey Harry, how are you this morning?"  
  
"Fine, I just wondered something"  
  
"Go on" Her forehead wrinkled in a little frown and Harry had to remind himself to breathe.  
  
"Do you read people's minds all the time?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Gin, could you only read my mind when I ask?"  
  
"Sure, I would anyway. Shall I read Ron's mind? Look at him" Harry looked at Ron sitting next to him. Lavender was trying to convince Hermione to put her hair up in a twisty bun. Hermione reluctantly agreed. Ron was watching transfixed at his best friend his front teeth biting gently on his bottom lip.  
  
"If you like" A mischievous look came upon Harry's face as Ginny crinkled her nose at him,  
  
"Follow me" Ginny got up and walked into the corridor outside the hall, Harry got up and followed quietly; Ron didn't notice. Harry walked into the corridor and looked for Ginny, there was a tap on his shoulder and Ginny appeared from behind a suit of armour. 


	7. Detention with... hmmm I wonder

This is a H/G story with some R/H maybe if the author can write it in.  
  
Disclaimer; If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing in here?  
  
Chapter Seven m- Detention  
  
They hid in a crevice in the wall and they both sat down.  
  
"Harry, you have to concentrate and hold your mind with mine, you'll be able to read his mind too." Harry gasped as he felt his mind and Ginny's connect. She smiled and closed her eyes, so did Harry.  
  
"Relax," Harry felt his and Ginny's mind fly through the air, searching every atom. The air was coloured, purple shapes appeared occasionally. These were people's minds he realised, one glowed red; Ron's. They entered his mind easily and Harry felt the swirls and colours make sense, they were feelings and thoughts. Harry felt slightly guilty at prying into his friends mind but Ginny urged him to look at something. He looked; an aqua colour swirled with orange. Hermione; sexy, funny, smart Harry read trying not to giggle. A rushing suddenly filled his head and he landed with a bump into his own mind. Harry opened his eyes and his mouth opened and shut several times. Ginny merely giggled, Harry started to laugh.  
  
"My brother thinks Hermione is sexy!" she managed to say through giggles. It's now or never Harry thought, he opened his mouth but was interrupted,  
  
"Oh my gosh, Harry look at the time. We're going to be late!" Harry had divination in the north tower so he ran all the way. Greet so it's never' he thought bitterly as he ran full pelt along the corridor.  
  
"Stop and fight you scurvy braggart!" The completely mental knight in one of the portraits yelled at Harry. Harry had first met Sir Cadegan in his third year, and the knight had got on everyone's nerves. Harry ignore him and as he reached the corridor the silvery ladder that allowed him to get up to the room descended.  
  
"Ah Mr Potter, nice to see you." Professor Trelawny greeted Harry in her usual misty voice and pointed to the seat next to Ron. Harry sat down,  
  
"Where the hell did you disappear to?" Ron hissed,  
  
"Now class, we are going to discover the mystic realms of the mind." Harry's head perked up a bit.  
  
"Now who's mind shall I read?" Harry knew what was coming, "How about you, Mr Potter?" Harry nodded and Ron rolled his eyes. Trelawny's hands raised to her temples and hummed slightly. Harry's eyebrows raised, that wasn't how Ginny did it. He felt the familiar feeling of someone touching his mind but he wasn't sure he wanted Trelawny to be in there. Without thinking he sent a shock down the line that Trelawny was using, she gasped and the link was severed. Trelawny fell into a chair breathing deeply, Harry looked embarrassed.  
  
"Turn to page 76 in the books and read through, when you finish attempt to read your partners mind. The instructions are in the book." Trelawny lay back and closed her eyes.  
  
"Harry what happened?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and put on, what he hoped, was a puzzled face. Ron wasn't entirely convinced,  
  
"Maybe she 'saw' your death" said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe" said Harry. "The book says you should concentrate on a picture and the other person is supposed to go into a trance and try to read what the other person is thinking."  
  
"Ok, I'll think of something and you tell me what it is"  
  
"Yeah" Harry felt his mind reach out and touch Ron's again. He didn't understand, had Ginny past on her gift? Harry retracted his mind and then reached out again. A clear image of Hermione came through and Harry snorted, the image dissolved as Ron said  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's going on with you and Hermione then Ron?"  
  
"Me and Hermione, nothing!"  
  
"Ron, I see the looks you give her, and the ones that she gives you"  
  
"I do not give... She, she gives me looks?" Ron asked hopefully, his ears a delightfully pink colour. The rest of the lesson Ron quizzed Harry about Hermione and Harry tried to avoid reading anyone's minds. Next was potions, Harry and Ron walked down to the dungeons in a surprisingly good mood.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor Potter, Weasley. Your late."  
  
Harry and Ron slowly walked to their stations and sat down next to Hermione not saying anything, their good moods rapidly vanishing.  
  
"Today we will be brewing vanishing potions. These are not to be used outside this room until you are a licensed wizard and even then there are strict rules. The potions must be brewed carefully as they can have diverse side effects." Ron, Harry and Hermione worked on the same table. Harry was shredding his Yollykip stem his mind was on other things and his knife slipped.  
  
"OW!" Harry's knife slit the top of his middle finger and he sucked it vigorously.  
  
"Come here" Hermione took out her wand and said "Hevlus" The cut healed over instantly.  
  
"Thanks Hermione" He turned and Ron was standing there throwing daggers at Harry,  
  
"Sorry" Harry mouthed.  
  
"Five minutes left before we test the potions" Snape yelled. Harry muttered the incantations over his potion, he was slightly worried; it wasn't as thick as Hermione's. Ron was in worst trouble his appeared to be bubbling.  
  
"Now everyone take a spoonful and feed it to the person working next to you. Harry looked dubiously at Ron's potion and saw the look of terror on Hermione's face; she was working next to Neville. Harry took a sip of Ron's potion and Ron took Harry's. Harry's stomach twisted and Harry fell sideways knocking over his cauldron. Ron, meanwhile was grinning insanely and giggling at Harry. Snape shouted for silence and waved his wand, the pain in Harry's stomach subsided and the grin vanished from Ron's face.  
  
"Detention Potter, look what you've done to the floor!"" Where Ron's potion had leaked over the floor the stone was cracking and dissolving, Harry wondered briefly what his stomach looked like.  
  
"Stay after class to receive it." The rest of the class reappeared including Hermione, Neville had amazingly got his potion right.  
  
"I can't believe you have to clean the dungeon floor, without magic!" Ron exclaimed in the Great hall at lunch.  
  
"I know Snape is really getting vicious" At this point Ginny and her friend walked in, Ginny looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Ginny what's the matter?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That Git Snape gave me a detention! I have to clean the dungeon floor, without magic!"  
  
"Harry got detention as well." Ron said in a slightly less than friendly voice.  
  
"Really, why?"  
  
"Ron poisoned me!"  
  
"Hey!" Harry looked at Ron and he added, "Well not on purpose!"  
  
"Right, I burnt the table!"  
  
"Gin, what did you do to me!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I can read minds now!"  
  
"Really? cool!" Harry laughed, Ron looked up and Harry shut his mouth.  
  
"We've got defence now haven't we?" Ginny broke the silence,  
  
"Yeah, wonder what Lupin's got lined up for us" Hermione added glancing sideways at Ron, he gave up and said,  
  
"We should go now if we want to get good seats." The four got up and walked the distance to the Defence room, it was unlocked so they walked in.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny; my star fifth year" Ron swelled proudly and Ginny blushed. Harry looked around the classroom and was surprised to see no covered cage.  
  
"Professor I have a question. I don't see any cages"  
  
"That's not a question" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Fine," Harry pouted, He's so adorable Ginny thought and then cursed under he breath. "Why don't I see any cages? Better?"  
  
"Much"  
  
"We are studying an animal that is to big and too dangerous to bring into the class room today. Ron your afraid of spiders right?" Ron nodded apprehensively,  
  
"Hmm, try this." Lupin brandished his wand, "This will temporarily get rid of your Agoraphobia. Nomacrom!"  
  
"So what are we studying?" Asked Hermione  
  
"Well you'll just have to..."  
  
"Acromantula" Ginny interrupted, Lupin looked mildly surprised while Harry sat down heavily, there was a colony of Acromantula living in the forbidden forest and they had nearly killed Harry and Ron when they were in their second year.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well you said it was too big and dangerous to bring into the classroom. The Acromantula can grow up to 20 feet and has a danger rating of 5X. You also asked Ron about his fear of spiders and got rid of it, so it'd be logical to assume that the animal would be some kind of spider." Ginny replied, the other three looked shocked,  
  
"Way to go Gin!"  
  
"That's why she's in this class" Lupin laughed as the rest of the class came in. The four took positions at the front. Lupin taught them about the Acromantula using stories of his encounter with them and slide pictures. He then set homework to write an essay on what to do if you encounter these beasts. Harry was thinking, all you needed was a blue Ford Anglia running wild to come and rescue you, he wondered if Lupin would accept that; probably not.  
  
After dinner Ron played Harry at wizard chess and Ron won far too many times; his head was now getting very big. Then the four played exploding snap until 9:00, when Ginny and Harry had to go to their detentions.  
  
"Good luck!" Hermione shouted after them,  
  
"And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ron added.  
  
"Think that was addressed to me" Harry laughed as they walked down to the dungeons.  
  
"Yeah, Ron plays that 'over protective brother' card a bit too strongly."  
  
"He's just worried about you, thinks I'm going to lead you into danger"  
  
"I can look after myself. Besides it's not like we're in love or anything."  
  
Harry laughed and so did Ginny although both were thinking to same thing, 'unfortunately'. Harry knocked on Snape's office door,  
  
"Come in" snarled the greasy man within,  
  
"Into the breach, dear son" Ginny sighed,  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Never mind" she added as they entered the fire lit office. Snape did his usual 'bad Gryffindor' talk and explained their punishment. They had to scrub the floor without magic until midnight, and if they didn't do it well enough they'd have to clean it again tomorrow.  
  
"He's such a..." Harry said a word that made Ginny say  
  
"Harry!" They got down on their knee's, picking up the scrubbing brushes and began to scrub the flag stones. After about an hour they had got halfway across the room, Ginny suddenly threw down her brush and crossed her arms.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"My knuckles hurt" She held out her hand for Harry to see, her knuckles were red where she'd scraped them along the floor.  
  
"Here" He took her hand, ignoring the tingles, and took out his wand getting ready to perform the healing spell.  
  
"What is going on here!" Snape's voice echoed around the dungeon, the two jumped apart.  
  
"Harry was just healing my knuckles, I scraped them." Ginny gabbled, Snape sighed and performed the spell, Ginny's knuckles healed instantly.  
  
"Thank you, Professor"  
  
"Back to work, I'll be around at midnight to see how much, or how little, you have done."  
  
They got back to work but Harry could hear a funny noise, he looked up and realised it was coming from Ginny.  
  
"Gin are you humming?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What are you humming?"  
  
"'Hero' it's by a muggle singer called Enrique something-or-other."  
  
"Well sing it louder so I can hear it." Ginny began to sing softly, clearly embarrassed, but she was a good singer and she knew it.  
  
Would you dance, if I asked you to dance,  
  
Would you run, and never look back,  
  
Would you cry if you saw me crying,  
  
Would you save my soul tonight.  
  
Would you tremble if I touched your lip,  
  
Would you laugh, oh please tell this,  
  
Would you die for the one you love,  
  
Hold me in your arms tonight.  
  
I can be your Hero baby....  
  
  
  
!  
  
The time passed quickly, they cleaned while Ginny sang and by the time Snape came to get them they had cleaned the whole floor and he, reluctantly, let them go. They walked in silence back to the common room when Harry said,  
  
"Dammit Gin"  
  
"What?" Ginny surprised at Harry's sudden outburst,  
  
"You got me singing that song now"  
  
"Serves you right! 'Lupin rules'" Ginny announced the password to the fat lady and the portrait swung open.  
  
"Do we have DADA tomorrow?"  
  
"No" Ginny yawned and turned to go up to her dorm  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
She sighed rather obviously, turned around and rolled her eyes saying  
  
"Yes?" she sounded annoyed,  
  
"What I say!" Harry asked indignantly  
  
"Night Harry"  
  
"Night Gin" 


	8. The Marauders; Reborn

This is a H/G story with some R/H maybe if the author can write it in.  
  
Disclaimer; If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing in here?  
  
Chapter Eight – The marauders; Reborn  
  
The two remaining Marauders Invite Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger to an initiation meeting and a little 'Godfather, Godson' talk for Harry. Meet in Albus', Professor Dumbledore to you, office at 9:00 tonight.  
  
Kind regards, Moony and Padfoot.  
  
Harry received this letter over breakfast 2 weeks after his detention. He showed the others,  
  
"Padfoot is Sirius Black and Moony is Professor Lupin" Ron whispered an explanation to Ginny,  
  
"I know. I spent most of the summer with Harry, he told me all about it"  
  
"Oh, Ok. What's an initiation anyway?" asked Ron  
  
"It's allowing people into a group or club" whispered back Hermione  
  
"Why are they inviting us to an initiation?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine" Harry whispered.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day in a happy daze. He hadn't seen his Godfather for over 6 months but was wondering what 'talk' he had in mind.  
  
It would look suspicious if all four left the common room at once so Hermione and Ginny left at 8:45 and Ron and Harry pretended to go to bed early and, hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak, they followed the girls. As the reached the Gargoyle that led up to Dumbledore's office they all looked at each other,  
  
"Password?" Ron said, Harry looked at Ginnie and she nodded. Turning so Ron couldn't see her she closed her eyes. After a few seconds she turned to the gargoyle and said  
  
"Rainbow Dust" The gargoyle sprang to life and opened into a corridor. "Lucky guess" she said to Ron's puzzled face. A large black dog came bounding down the stairs towards them, they followed it up to the round office. Lupin was sitting on a red chair and Sirius sat on the floor beside him.  
  
"Harry, Ron. Ginny, Hermione; so glad you could make it," announced Lupin in mock politeness.  
  
"You wanted to see us?"  
  
"Sit down, sit down" Lupin waved his wand and four purple chairs appeared behind them; they sat down.  
  
"We are the only two Marauders left and we feel it our duty to pass the baton on." said Sirius  
  
Lupin placed 4 necklaces on the small round table; small gems that glowed different colours were set in small silver circles on a thin silver chains.  
  
"These were originally five marauders, Wormtail still has his. These are the necklaces which belonged to me, Padfoot, Prongs and Lilybud."  
  
"Lilybud?" Ron asked  
  
"Harry's mum, Lily"  
  
"We want to pass these on to a new generation of marauders, the Marauders; Reborn if you will." Sirius added. Lupin picked up the necklaces and held them beside the four. Each necklace glowed red when they were next to the person who it would now belong to.  
  
"Harry you got James'. No surprise there."  
  
"Ron got mine" Lupin sounded surprised "And Hermione got yours."  
  
"Who's have I got then, Lily's?"  
  
"Yes" Harry looked into the stone in his necklace, his face looked back then it winked at him.  
  
"You Ok?"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Who you talking Harry?"  
  
"Uh. Um. No-one" Harry tried to sound convincing but he didn't think anyone was convinced.  
  
"Put them on" said Sirius excitedly.  
  
They put the necklaces on and did up the catch. Ginny's glowed gold, Harry' green, Ron's white and Hermione's glowed pink.  
  
"The colours reflect something about your personality. If I'm correct pink means intelligence, white means innocence. I'm not sure what gold is and only Prongs knew what green was and he would never tell me."  
  
"We should have nicknames" Ron thought out loud.  
  
"What though, you lot were nicked named after your animagi animals. What are we going to be?"  
  
"That's for you to decide. I think you should go back to the tower now."  
  
The four walked slowly back to the tower marvelling at the way the necklaces seemed to warm them. Harry and Ron had decided that they should be careful, if the other boys in the dorms saw their necklaces then they would be teased for ever. 


	9. The need to be remembered

This is a H/G story with some R/H maybe if the author can write it in.  
  
Disclaimer; If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing in here?  
  
Chapter Nine; The marauders pool  
  
"We need to do something to be remembered by" said Ron quietly at breakfast the next morning.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Moony, Padfoot and Prongs discovered all the secret passages and created the Marauders map and stuff. What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Well there's something I do know" said Ginny  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going be late for Herbology"  
  
"We better go to Transfiguration, Mcgonagol will freak if we are late"  
  
"Ron really" sniffed Hermione.  
  
The next day was a Saturday, the Marauders; Reborn were walking to the Lake. They all sat down and talked about how they could make their mark. Ron began to wriggle,  
  
"Ow! Ron that was my foot!"  
  
"I need the loo"  
  
"Well go up to the castle"  
  
"I'm dying"  
  
"Well, just go behind that rock" Harry waved his hand at a large rock on the other side of the lake, next to the wall.  
  
"Harry! I can't do that"  
  
"We won't look Ron" Ginny giggled.  
  
"Fine." Ron stomped off to where Harry had pointed. After a few minutes Ron shouted,  
  
"Guys, come over here!"  
  
"Ron are you still..."  
  
"Oh yeah Hermione." Ron yelled sarcastically.  
  
"Awww young love!" Ginny spoke in Harry's head and he sniggered.  
  
Harry, Ginny and Hermione came around the corner to see Ron looking into a large hole.  
  
"There's a sort of tunnel, I think"  
  
"Wonder what's down there" Ginny whispered  
  
"Only one to find out" Harry whispered excitedly,  
  
"Why are we whispering?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"I don't think this is such a good idea" Hermione worried  
  
"Fine me and Ron will just go"  
  
"No" replied Ginny "We're a team, The Marauders; Reborn. We go together or not at all"  
  
"Come on 'Mi."  
  
"You know you want to" encouraged Ron  
  
"Come on then. Wands out at least"  
  
Ron went into the hole and crawled along the tunnel, Harry went next followed by Ginny, Hermione brought up the rear. Ron lit his wand,  
  
"The tunnel ends and opens into a room, I think" reaching the end of the tunnel he jumped onto the sandy floor. The other's followed and gazed around in awe.  
  
"I think we've made are mark" said Ginny. They had found some kind of underwater lake, there was a spring bubbling away at one end. Shafts of light were shining through gaps in the rocks making dust particles dance in the sunlight.  
  
"It's beautiful" Hermione breathed. Ron knelt down and put his arm in the water,  
  
"Hey it's warm. It's like a natural swimming pool"  
  
"The marauders pool" Harry said laughing. "Lupin and Sirius will be proud"  
  
"How about we go get our swimming stuff and come back for a swim" Ginny said excitedly.  
  
The other three nodded.  
  
"Maybe we can make a map that shows the way and pass it on to a new generation when we leave" said Ron lazily as he swam around the pool. Ginny and Hermione were lying in the shallows with their eyes closed and Harry was carefully trying to look anywhere other than Ginny in a bikini.  
  
"Wonder what made this place?" Harry tried to get his mind on other things,  
  
"*Take a deep breath Harry*" Ginny's voice teased him,  
  
"*Don't know what you mean*!"  
  
"*Look any where else Harry otherwise dear Ronnie may kill you*"  
  
"*Shut up*"  
  
"*Just getting rude now*"  
  
"*Well what about you, when I used to smile at you, you went bright red*"  
  
"*Well, now when you smile at me I no longer feel the need to find a butter dish and put my elbow in it. I've grown up*"  
  
"*I noticed*" Harry turned a bright shade of red "*can't believe I just said that*"  
  
"Harry why are you going red?" quizzed Ron, "You look like an extra bright quaffle, which reminds me, we need to put up a sign-up-sheet. That's your job, your the captain."  
  
"Put my name down" said Ginny, Harry nodded and Ron looked shocked.  
  
"Ginny? You can't play"  
  
"Why not?" asked Ginny annoyance in her voice  
  
"Because you can't play. You don't play with us in the summer"  
  
"I would if you let me. Lets get out and go to the quidditch field and I'll shoot a few goals at you. I need some more practise anyway." The others agreed, especially Harry who hadn't ridden his Firebolt since last year.  
  
"Bloody school brooms" Ginny complained as she crawled through the sky.  
  
"Have a go on this" Harry landed and held out his Firebolt for Ginny to ride.  
  
"Really?" Harry made a 'yes' noise,  
  
"Wow, thanks!" Harry sat down and watched Ginny fly through the air, she was a good chaser. Out of ten shots six of them went in and four Ron saved, Harry picked up the old Cleansweep that Ginny had been using. He passed the quaffle to Ginny from many angles and tried to make it as difficult as possible.  
  
"Your not as bad chaser yourself Harry!" Ginny gasped as they landed.  
  
"My Dad was a chaser, got some of his talent I guess"  
  
"Gin, how did I not know about this" Ron exclaimed in disbelief, Ginny shrugged.  
  
"You never gave me a chance"  
  
"We have three chaser positions free I'm positive you'll get a position, without being biased obviously" Harry added.  
  
"Obviously" said Ginny grinning.  
  
The quidditch season wasn't starting until the beginning of December but the tryouts were held in November. The weather was surprisingly warm so the new Marauders were often found in their pool or on the quidditch pitch. Harry put up the tryout sign-up list in the Gryffindor common room. By the second day at least 15 names were down on the list including Ginny's.  
  
On the 21st of November Harry and Ron (the only remaining people on the team) stood in their Quidditch robes facing a line of nervous Gryffindors.  
  
"As you know we have five positions to be filled; 3 chasers and two beaters. First we will try out for the Chaser positions, you will take it in turns to shoot goals at Ron, our keeper. Then we will test the beaters. We will then discuss you and we'll post the chosen five on the board tomorrow. So chasers, mount your brooms." Harry said.  
  
The next hour was spent with the chasers and then thirty minutes with the beaters. Harry noticed that Ginny was by far the best looking girl and by far the best chaser; she got the most goals and was the most agile. When they had sent everyone, including Ginny, back up to the castle Ron and Harry discussed the places.  
  
"Ginny is definitely in" said Harry  
  
"I still can't believe I didn't know she was that good!"  
  
"How about the twins, Leah and Laura" Leah and Laura Faraday were third year's and had tried out for chasers.  
  
"Yeah they were the next best. And how about Peter and David for our beaters, they almost knocked my head off at one point."  
  
"We got the players, now we just need to make them into a team" Harry sighed, it was going to be tough.  
  
  
  
"TEAM!" The conversations that had started in the changing rooms soon stopped when Harry shouted "We face Slytherin tomorrow, this is our last practise. We have to beat them. Our chaser moves are almost perfect, our keeper is brilliant and we have two beaters who could rival Fred and George."  
  
"And we've got the best seeker we've ever had in the history of the school!" Ron added, Harry blushed.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. I believe in this team but we need to play as if our lives depended on it! Now lets get out there and have the best damn practise we can!" The team practically floated on to the pitch and did have a very good practise. 


	10. Quidditch

This is a H/G story with some R/H maybe if the author can write it in.  
  
Disclaimer; If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing in here?  
  
Chapter ten - Quidditch  
  
Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. He opened it again and a little squeak came out.  
  
"We'll win Harry, relax" Ginny reassured a very nervous Harry,  
  
"He's always like this with the first match" Ron told everyone, then "I think it's time"  
  
The seven players walked onto the pitch to wild shouts,  
  
"And here's the Gryffindor team! Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Faraday, Faraday, Tylias and Hill. Five new players on this team so it will be interesting to see what Potter has done with them." Huge cheers came from the stands along with a shout of 'Go Harry!'.  
  
The Slytherin team came out to numerous Boo's and hisses but the Slytherins made their cheers heard.  
  
"Captains shake hands" said Madam Hooch, Malfoy and Harry shook hands, their eyes never leaving the others.  
  
"Mount your brooms. Three ... Two ... One ..." The whistle sounded shrill through the cold December air. The teams soared up and Harry saw his chasers moving into their attack formations. He turned his attention to finding the snitch, he saw a glimpse of gold but it turned out to be the light glinting off someone's watch.  
  
"The Gryffindor chasers perform the Hawkshead attack formation perfectly, Weasley with the quaffle flying towards the goal, nice find by Potter this one- she drops underneath a bludger and shoots, SHE SCORES TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" Ginny rose through the air and high fived Harry, he looped the loop and then continued to search for the snitch.  
  
Malfoy hadn't changed his tactics in the last few years and was still tailing Harry.  
  
"Potter dives through the chasers, he's seen the snitch! Come on Potter!" The rest of the players stopped still, watching the race, urging their seekers on. Harry hurtled towards the ground, he could see Malfoy out of the corner of his eye. A few feet before the ground Harry pulled up sharply his feet brushing the floor, he heard a loud bang; Malfoy couldn't pull his broom up quick enough. Harry rose quickly upwards taking a chance at looking over his shoulder. Malfoy was sprawled on the floor, Madam Pomfrey and a couple of Ravenclaw seventh years were running on to assist him.  
  
"I can't believe it! Potter pulls off a Wronksi Feint! We haven't seen one of those at Hogwarts for many years. The game goes on with Slytherin minus their seeker," Mcgonagol whispered something to Seamus Finnigan, the commentator, "Oh Malfoy is getting up, looks like he's Ok" Seamus sounded bitter that Malfoy wasn't more injured. "So the game continues"  
  
After 30 minutes the game was ferocious the score was still ten-zero. Malfoy was suffering from the fall and was now flying by himself instead of tailing Harry. Harry was flying high looking for the flash that would tell him where the snitch was. Then he saw it, hovering near the Slytherin goal. Harry burst off towards it, he could see Malfoy coming up underneath him. The crowd had stood up and were screaming the seekers on, Malfoy had had a head start and was slightly ahead of Harry, ' I can't let Slytherin win' Harry thought. He urged the broom on faster and faster, he drew level with Malfoy; both of their hands out stretched for the ball. Harry threw caution to the wind and let go of his broom and leaned out. Malfoy nudged Harry's broom and shouted in rage, Harry slipped sideways, his knee's losing their purchase on the broom handle. He fell through the air, his robes whipped him and he could hear people screaming. Everything was in slow motion as he pulled out his wand and yelled,  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" the word were torn from his mouth. His Firebolt was flying towards him, he made a grab and caught his broom in one hand a few meters above the ground. The crowd erupted as Harry, hanging by one hand, held his other high in the air; the snitch beating it's golden winds against his hand.  
  
"POTTERS GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN 160-ZERO!!" Seamus yelled dancing around the commentary box with Professor Mcgonagol. Harry swung on to the broom and raced towards his team mates who were shouting and as they landed on the pitch they were mugged by hundreds of supporters.  
  
In the common room later someone hit Harry on the head.  
  
"OW!" He span around to see Ginny standing with her hands on her hips, "What did you hit me for?"  
  
"Never do that again Harry, you could have killed yourself!" Harry laughed and Ron patted him on the back,  
  
"Superb catch Mr Captain!" Ginny huffed, rather like Hermione.  
  
"Party?" asked Harry,  
  
"It's all upstairs" Ron replied. The boys ran up to the dorm and came back down, their arms filled with sweet's, cakes and butter beer.  
  
"Courtesy of Moony, Padfoot and Prongs!" Harry yelled handing them out.  
  
"Beware of the Marauders; Reborn" Ginny said laughing, Harry threw a liquorice wand at her, she caught it deftly in her left hand.  
  
"*Forgetting I'm an excellent Chaser, Mr Potter!*"  
  
"*Oh yeah, your goal was amazing by the way*" Ginny smiled angelically, wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes.  
  
"*I know!*"  
  
The party went on into the early hours of the morning and only stopped when Hermione, head-girl, stood on a chair and threatened to take away points  
  
"We are all very glad that Gryffindor won but it's school tomorrow and I have an important muggle studies exam and woe betide anyone who keeps me up any longer!"  
  
"She sounds more and more like Mcgonagol everyday" Ron muttered as they got changed into their pyjama's.  
  
"Night!" called Neville  
  
"Amazing move Harry, that Wronksi Feint that hasn't been done in Hogwarts since your fathers year" Seamus rolled over and started to talk excitedly again,  
  
"Really?" Harry was slightly surprised  
  
"Yes, It was performed by..."  
  
"Seamus"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go to sleep!"  
  
"Yes sir!" he barked but Harry didn't hear as he was fast asleep. 


	11. Shopping

This is a H/G story with some R/H maybe if the author can write it in.  
  
Disclaimer; If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing in here?  
  
Chapter Eleven - Shopping  
  
Harry was sitting next to Ron at the breakfast table, Hermione and Ginny were opposite talking in whispers.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Ron asked  
  
"I don't know, girl stuff maybe"  
  
Hermione looked over and said,  
  
"Hogsmede trip tomorrow, time for a bit of Christmas shopping I think"  
  
"Yes" said Harry gloomily, shopping was not his strong point he never knew what to get people.  
  
"Cheer up, it's nearly Christmas!" Ginny replied jovially, "Sleigh bells ring, are you listening..."  
  
"Ginny be quiet"  
  
"*Awww Ronniekins is all upset!*"  
  
"*He and Hermione probably had another argument!*"  
  
"*Emphasise on 'Another'*"  
  
The four Marauders sat in a coach as it trundled on it's way to the small magical village of Hogsmede. No-one was talking, Harry was wondering what to get Ginny. He wanted to get her something special but it couldn't be overly special because Ron would get ideas. Maybe he's get Hermione something similar so it wouldn't look so bad. The coach stopped and they all jumped onto the snowy path that led into the town, it had been snowing all yesterday and there was quite a thick layer now. Walking into town they discussed what they would do,  
  
"I'll go with Ginny and get your presents and you go with Ron and get our presents" said Hermione to Harry.  
  
"And we'll meet in The Three Broomsticks for a butter beer at 12:00?"  
  
"2:00"  
  
"What do you need three hours for?" asked Ron  
  
"Shopping" said Ginny as if it was the most obvious thing in the world/  
  
"Ok so 2:00 in the Inn, don't be late!" Harry shouted at the girls.  
  
"So where first" Harry shrugged.  
  
They headed off and shivered as an icy wind ran straight through them, winter was definitely setting in .  
  
"What are you getting Hermione and Ginny?" asked Harry trying to sound casual  
  
"No idea! Maybe something quidditch related for my sister and something book related for 'Mione"  
  
"I might get them something from in that shop" Harry pointed to a jewellery shop across the road.  
  
"Jewellery?" Ron said in shock, "Really?"  
  
"Girls like that kind of thing" said Harry shrugging, at that Ron had to agree.  
  
Harry and Ron entered the shop, it smelt rather like Professor Trelawny's classroom. There were glass cases filled with rings, necklaces, bracelets and tiara's, Harry wondered how on earth he was going to choose, he was looking over a case when an old women wrapped in a a spangly shawl came out.  
  
"Can I help you dear?" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. "Let me see" she continued "You want a Christmas present for your girlfriend and your friend."  
  
"No" said Harry quickly "just two girl friends, I mean two friends who are girls" He could feel the blush creeping over his face and he wished Ron would stop sniggering behind him. Harry spotted a bracelet that had unicorns cantering across it and a ring to match, the price tag on the ring said '7 Galleons' and the bracelet said '6 Galleons'. There was a pair of earring's with little pink stones in them and a bracelet to match that, costing '10 Galleons'.  
  
"How about that bracelet and ring for Ginny and those earrings and the matching bracelet for Hermione?"  
  
Ron just shrugged,  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
Harry paid 23 Galleons in all and then headed off to the book shop to find Ron's presents for the girls.  
  
Chapter Twelve – A death  
  
The week before Christmas the marauders went down to visit Hagrid,  
  
"I thought you'd forgotten were me hut is?"  
  
"Sorry we've just had a lot on" Harry said thinking of the marauders.  
  
"That's Ok, I see you three times a week in class. OW I got a beauty for next week..." Hagrid then went on to discuss the Runespoor, an orange three headed snake, over tea and rock cakes.  
  
After lunch they went to their pool, deciding it was too cold to swim they wanted to see if the water was frozen or if it was still warm. They walked in the snow covered grounds laughing and chatting. They climbed down the now familiar tunnel and entered the cavern. Ginny stuck her arm in the pool, it felt like a pleasant warm breeze.  
  
"It's still warm" she said, she knelt down to take off her shoes and dangle her feet when Ron stopped her,  
  
"Ginny we haven't got any towels and your feet will freeze outside"  
  
"Yeah I suppose" Ginny sighed  
  
"We can have a snow fight!" said Harry "Girls versus boys"  
  
"That sounded like a challenge 'Mione?" Ginny said  
  
"It did, they're asking for it really" Ginny and Hermione darted up the tunnel, being smaller than the boys they got through quicker. Harry and Ron emerged a minute or so later looking cautiously around, they spotted the girls a few metres away.  
  
"No snowballs?" asked Harry  
  
"Just the one" Hermione said innocently. A huge snowball, that had been hovering over the boys head's, dropped and Harry yelled as the cold snow dripped down his back. A furious snow ball fight followed. They stood on top of a gentle slope. Ron was chasing Hermione around and Ginny was advancing on Harry with a snowball, he knocked her down, very gently and she shrieked as the snow got in her robes. They were both on the floor and Ginny pushed Harry and he wobbled on the edge of the slope; he grabbed Ginny's arm and they both rolled down the hill. Harry landed on Ginny who was giggling, he pushed himself up on his hands and gazed into her deep hazel eyes. He noticed she had stopped laughing and her breathing was becoming more erratic.  
  
"Harry leave my sister alone!" Harry rolled away the blush beginning to set in.  
  
"Yeah thanks Ron" Ginny said getting up and brushing her robes off, Harry didn't put anything by what she said, she was probably just embarrassed he thought.  
  
"I'm cold now" Hermione said, although Ginny had a sneaky suspicion that she wanted to talk to her about what just happened. "shall we go in?"  
  
Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the corner of the common room having an intense conversation whilst Ron and Harry made up things for their divination homework. Harry noticed that they kept glancing over and it was making him nervous, Ginny always made him nervous.  
  
"So Gin, what were you doing with Harry?"  
  
"Nothing" said Ginny her voice filled with angelic innocence.  
  
"Yeah I believe you" said Hermione her voice dripping with Snape like sarcasm.  
  
"We fell down the hill"  
  
"Yes you just forgot to mention the fact that Harry was on top of you!" Ginny giggled again,  
  
"Yeah"  
  
In bed that night Harry couldn't sleep, a certain fiery redhead kept invading his thoughts. Why did she have to be so god damn good-looking, funny, sweet, good at quidditch? Why did she have to be the little sister of his best friend? Harry closed his eyes and the image of Ginny was printed on the inside of his eyelids. He drifted off watching her in his dreams.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find himself riding on the back of the Phoenix again, the sweet song filling his ears. The high notes in the song changed into terrified screams as the dark mark shot into the air. The scene below was one he recognised, it was Diagon Alley; but something was amiss. Their was people running through the streets, their frightened screams and sobs pierced the cold air. The Leaky Cauldron was reduced to a pile of rubble and black figures told Harry that Death Eaters were responsible. Then a single body became magnified, a large bulky figure with long black hair and cold beetle black eyes; eyes that used to sparkle now remained cold. Harry fell off the bird, as he always did in his dreams, and as he fell to the floor Hagrid's cold dead eyes haunted him and a high pitched, evil laugh rang out.  
  
Harry jumped into a sitting position and dived through his curtains, running for the door. He ran as fast as he could into the common room where he met Ginny in the same state. He looked at her scared eyes and wild hair and knew she'd seen what he had seen.  
  
"The dream Harry" she whispered barely keeping the tears away.  
  
"Dumbledore" He croaked back. Grabbing her hand they ran through the portrait, ignoring the curse words the fat Lady shouted after them. As they rounded the corner they ran full speed into the only person who could make the situation worse; Snape.  
  
"POTTER! WEASLEY!"  
  
Before Harry knew what he was doing he pulled out his wand, which he grabbed as he ran out of the dorm, and shouted,  
  
"Pertrificus Totalus!" The full body-bind. Leaving Snape wide eyed and rigid they ran to the Gargoyle, to their surprise it sprang open and Dumbledore stood their in stripy pyjamas and slippers.  
  
"Harry, what the matter" Ginny, who was overcome with grief, collapsed crying hysterically but Harry was un-nervingly calm.  
  
"I... We had a dream. Tell me Hagrid is in his hut." Harry pleaded,  
  
"Hagrid is in Diagon Alley, I believe he's staying in The Leaky Cauldron. What on earth is the matter?"  
  
"He's dead" Harry choked, his voice sounding alien in the silence that followed. "Diagon Alley has been attacked" Dumbledore swept round and went straight back up the stairs that led to his office. Harry dragged Ginny up and they followed. They walked into the office just in time to see Dumbledore step into an emerald fire yelling,  
  
"Olivanders!" and then he was gone. Harry glanced at Ginny and she nodded, grabbing some green powder off the shelf Harry and Ginny followed; Snape was completely forgotten.  
  
Ron woke up to see the dorm door slam shut not being completely awake he stared at it for a few seconds before turning to face the curtain which Harry's bed was behind.  
  
"Harry? Harry are you awake?" Ron heaved himself out of bed and pulled across the scarlet curtain,  
  
"Harry someone..." Ron stared at Harry's empty bed and then at the open door. Ron's brain was slow at the best of times and the early hours of the morning was not a best time. Thinking Harry had gone on one of his night time wanders under his invisibility cloak he climbed back into his bed and silently cursed Harry for not waking him and seeing if he wanted to go.  
  
The last time Harry had seen the wand shop was in his first year, as he stepped out of the fire the memory of him and Hagrid buying Harry's wand came flooding back. Afraid he would lose his nerve he shook the memory away and saw Dumbledore disappear through the door, the bell clanging as it shut.  
  
"*Do you want to stay here Gin*?" Ginny shook her head violently, he could feel the fear radiating off her mind,  
  
"*I want to stay with you*" she replied he squeezed her hand tighter as they walked to the door and peered out. The scene was considerably calmer than the one he had seen in his dream. The attack looked like it had happened a couple of hours ago. Harry opened the door and stepped out into the cold street, the bell rang and Dumbledore and several other wizards turned.  
  
"Sorry Professor" Harry mumbled as they got closer to him.  
  
"I didn't say anything Harry" Ginny pulled at his hand,  
  
"*The Leaky Cauldron*" she didn't seem able to communicate properly, her mouth wouldn't let her form the words.  
  
"Can we go and see the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked at Ginny then replied,  
  
"Follow me" The wizard he was standing with said,  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea Albus"  
  
"They have to see, they have to understand" said Dumbledore before beckoning them to follow. They walked down the street, striped tents had been set up on the sides for the injured. Harry glanced in one as he walked past; a small girl was sitting on the floor playing with a toy car. There was a cut across her cheek and her clothes were ripped, a women was standing behind her weeping.  
  
"Her husband was killed in the attack" Dumbledore said gently placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, "The child doesn't understand." He gently steered the two past the tents and around a corner. The once teeming pub was now a pile of rubble. The sign that had once said 'The Leaky Cauldron' was lying burnt and broken on top of the pile. Harry could see beer kegs, beds and even a broken mirror in the rubble. The bodies of the dead were currently being removed. Harry felt detached; as if he was watching everything through a glass window. His eyes fell on a familiar body and he broke away from the others. Harry walked faster and faster until he broke into a run. He knelt beside Hagrid's bruised body, somebody had closed his eyes and straightened his body out. Harry held out a shaking hand and stroked Hagrid's hair and cheek before collapsing on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry" He cried into Hagrid's unmoving chest, "I'm so sorry" He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Ginny kneeling beside him. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she leant down and kissed Hagrid on the cheek.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat in silence in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had called an assembly to announce the death of Hagrid. Harry and Ginny both had swollen eyes and both were very pale. Hermione and Ron had found out earlier in the morning and Ron was holding a shaking Hermione as silent tears poured out of their eyes.  
  
"The funeral will be held on Christmas eve, and a special remembrance service by the lake at midnight." Dumbledore's voice was shaky and unsure and as he sat down Harry was sure a tear leaked out of his eye The school slowly dispersed up to their common rooms, even the Slytherins seemed reserved. Harry was slightly disappointed that Malfoy hadn't wound him up, he would have given anything to punch that smug face right now. Up in the Gryffindor common room the four marauders sat in silence staring at the fire.  
  
"I'm going to bed" said Hermione, her voice no more than a forced squeak.  
  
"I'm coming" croaked Ron, looking at Harry and Ginny. Harry looked up and met his friends eye, Ron nodded and he and Hermione set off up the stairs to their separate dorms leaving Harry and Ginny alone. An uncomfortable silence filled the air and neither knew why. Too grief stricken to say much Ginny sat next to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder, like she'd done on the first night she'd stayed at Harry's. Tears once again filled Ginny's eyes and she rolled over burying her head into his shoulder. Harry stroked her auburn hair but couldn't speak because a huge lump had welled in his throat. 


	12. Christmas and the propehcy

This is a H/G story with some R/H maybe if the author can write it in.  
  
Disclaimer; If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing in here?  
  
Chapter Thirteen – Christmas and a prophecy  
  
The school watched in a revered silence as a huge coffin was lowered into the grounds next to the lake. Dumbledore had asked Harry to say a few words, shaking Harry stood up, the tears no longer flowing. He took a deep breath and spoke to his fellow students;  
  
"Hagrid was a good friend to a lot of you." Harry took in another shuddering breath and continued a small smile tugging at his cheeks, "He always kept us guessing in his lessons; I don't think anyone will forget his Blast-ended Skrewts. At then end of my fourth year when Voldemort" The crowd gasped as one at the sound of the Lord's name "When he rose again, Hagrid gave me some very good advice, What will come will come, We just have to meet it when it does."  
  
The sun set hours ago and about twenty students stood by the lake. They were having a two minute silence for the victims of Voldemort. When it had finished the students, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, walked back up to the castle. Dumbledore touched them on the shoulder and told them not to stay out too long. The clock stuck midnight and a sweet voice echoed over the lake.  
  
Silent night,  
  
Holy night,  
  
All is calm,  
  
All is bright,  
  
Round yon virgin mother and child,  
  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
  
Sleep in heavenly peace.  
  
"It was Hagrid's favourite Christmas carol" Ginny whispered beginning to sing again then she felt a hand touch hers and she looked down as Harry slipped his hand into hers. She smiled slightly and soon they were all singing . At about 12:30 Ron and Hermione walked in leaving Harry and Ginny still standing by the lake still hand in hand. Ron had looked at Harry then looked at Ginny and back at Harry. He shrugged his shoulders and nodding at them both. Ginny and Harry sat under the tree which stood by the lake and that now had a golden plaque on it honouring all the new victims of Voldemort; Cedric's and Hagrid's names were at the top followed by a list of other wizards who died in the latest attack. Ginny shivered slightly and Harry pulled her closer.  
  
"It's not fair Harry. All those people, he didn't even know them. They were nothing to him. It should have been..." Harry put his hand under her chin and turned her face towards his.  
  
"Don't say it. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't my fault. It was Voldemort, he's sick and twisted and we'll get him, eventually" Ginny looked into the green eyes she loved so much and nodded slightly. Harry's hand traced a path along her cheek, pausing slightly as his thumb touched her bottom lip. Harry's hand moved onto her neck as he leant forward slightly and his lips brushed Ginny's. She gasped and pulled back slightly then kissed him back. Over the last few weeks he had realised that Ginny wasn't over him but he had to make sure. This was his first kiss and it was more than he could have imagined. Romantic writers always talk about the earth moving and fireworks but, like most people, he had thought it artistic license. For a moment everything was right in the world for both him and Ginny. At first she had been shocked but then kissed him back, now she was back to shock again. It had suddenly dawned on her who she was kissing; it was Harry Potter, her long-term crush. Then another feeling hit her, she recognised it as guilt. She pulled back slightly breathless and said,  
  
"Harry, not now, I feel kind of guilty" to her enormous surprise Harry gently laughed.  
  
"You know what Hagrid told me a week ago" Ginny shook her head, "He said he knew how I felt and if I let you go I'd be the most stupid guy in the world" Ginny laughed,  
  
"Sounds like Hagrid" Harry saw tears well in her eyes again as she remembered and Harry kissed her eyelids very gently.  
  
"He'd want us all to move on. Get on with our lives." Ginny nodded and they walked up to the castle. A shadow cat form watched them before jumping onto a window sill and disappearing into the castle.  
  
"The next part of the prophecy has been fulfilled Albus." Mcgonagol returned to her human form and walked into Dumbledore's office. "They shared 'Love's first kiss'. Are we sure it's them it talks about. We thought it was James and Lily isn't it possible we've got it wrong again." Mcgonagol said hopefully. Dumbledore shook his head, his silvery beard glinted and his eyes shone in the darkness.  
  
"No, it's Harry and Ginny. They're the only hope left."  
  
The next morning Harry was woken by a subdued Ron.  
  
"Merry Christmas Harry"  
  
"Merry Christmas Ron" There was a knock on the door, Ginny and Hermione came in carrying presents.  
  
"Merry Christmas boys" said Ginny, "We decided to move on, that's what Hagrid would have wanted" Ginny explained to Hermione who looked as if she was about to ask what was merry about it.  
  
"Presents!" Ron cried. The girls had brought theirs in and they took it in turns to open presents. Ginny had sat on Harry's bed and Hermione was on Ron's. Ginny looked at Harry obviously remembering what had happened between them last night. Harry smiled at her, some of the old twinkle back in his eyes. She smiled and flashed her eyes at Ron, Harry shrugged his shoulders,  
  
"*I Haven't said anything*"  
  
"Hurry up 'Mione!" Ron said in a whiny voice, she was opening her present from Ron. Hermione opened the present slowly making sure she didn't rip the silvery paper. A book fell out and she picked it up before squealing and jumping on Ron.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ginny as Harry prised it out of her Hermione's hand.  
  
"101 advanced charms for witches" Harry flicked through, it was filled with tips for beauty and other women's things. There was one charm Harry noticed that tamed wild hair, he might have to learn that one. Harry brought out his gifts for the girls and told them to open them at the same time. Harry found himself nervous and scared about his gifts; would they like them?  
  
Hermione finished opening her fist, she took out the pink earrings and bracelet and hugged Harry and ran to the window to put the earrings in. Ginny opened the red velvet case and drew in a breath. She put on the bracelet and the ring; they fitted perfectly. She leaned over and taking Harry's face in her hands kissed him deeply on the lips and then hugged him whispering thank you. All of a sudden they were both aware of a strange silence around them, they let go and turned to see a very shocked looking Hermione and Ron. Hermione's hand, that had been pushing on the butterfly clip, has stopped half way and Ron had a mince pie halfway to his mouth.  
  
"*Whoops!*"  
  
Ron stood up and Harry automatically leant back.  
  
"What?" asked Ron, surprised at Harry's actions.  
  
"I though you were going to hit me" Ron looked slightly insulted  
  
"Well maybe a few weeks ago I would have but seeing as it was Ginny that kissed you and... Well it's Christmas." Harry found himself very grateful to Jesus for being born on this day. The girls disappeared off to get changed and Harry and Ron got changed and headed downstairs.  
  
Harry and Ginny had escaped after dinner and went back down to the lake and sat under the tree. Then and only then did Harry allow himself to think about Hagrid. Ginny sensed what was wrong.  
  
"It's weird. I keep expecting him to come stumping along swinging a dead animal with Fang at his heels."  
  
"Fang!" Harry interjected, "Where's Fang! Come on Gin!" Grabbing her hand Harry ran to Hagrid's cottage. He hesitated at the door wondering whether to knock, figuring there was no need he slowly opened it. Fang wasn't there, Dumbledore probably had him somewhere. Harry and Ginny walked in and shut the door. Ginny set about making a cup of tea while Harry looked at the things on the walls. A black book lying on the unit caught his eye, Harry picked it up feeling guilty and opened it. To his surprise it was filled with photo's of Hagrid through the years. Near the back there was also a few of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Hagrid when they had come down last year to help dig out hid garden.  
  
"Do you wish to keep that Harry" A voice sounded from the doorway and Harry dropped the leather book in surprise. Dumbledore walked all the way in, "I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it." Harry opened his mouth but words wouldn't come out. Ginny felt him struggle and knew what he wanted to say.  
  
"Professor where's Fang?"  
  
"He's in my office. I think he is quite intimidated by Fawkes." Ginny smiled and then Dumbledore said, "I'll leave you two alone, shall I?" and with that he closed the door with a chuckle.  
  
All Care Of Magical Creature lessons were cancelled until next year and were instead replaced by extra DADA lessons.  
  
"Now Professor Dumbledore tell me that in your fourth year you were taught about the unforgivable curses." The class nodded; the teacher, who they thought was Mad Eye Moody but in fact was Barty Crouch Junior using Poly Juice potion, had put each of them through the Imperious, controlling, curse.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wishes that most, if not all, of you learn how to throw off the curse." Ginny looked terrified, she hadn't been in their class that year.  
  
"Now who shall go first. How about you Harry?" Harry nodded, he knew he could fight off the curse; he'd done it enough times before. Lupin waved his wand and the tables swept to the side. Harry stepped forward and Lupin muttered the words. The wave of blissful calmness swept over Harry, and for a moment he was free.  
  
"What shall we make Harry do?" Lupin asked the class, "How about cartwheels." After about 30 seconds Harry shouted,  
  
"No" and the curse was broken.  
  
"Well done Harry. He shook it off easily, now who shall go next. Miss Weasley how about you?" Harry gave Ginny a reassuring smile as she stepped forward.  
  
"Imperio" The wave of calmness swept over Ginny and all her worries fell away. A voice sounded in a corner of her brain,  
  
*Lie on the floor... Lie on the floor...*  
  
Ginny bent her knees and was about to do as she was told when another voice awoke in her head.  
  
*Why should I?"*  
  
*Lie on the floor...*  
  
*No it's dirty, these are new robes, I really don't want to!*  
  
*Now!*  
  
Ginny tried to lie and stop her self which resulted in her doing a funny sort of jump and falling onto her bottom. The calm sensation left her and all she was left with was a stinging feeling where she had landed.  
  
"That was very good Ginny, one more time I think."  
  
By the end of the lesson all the marauders could throw off the curse, with some unfortunate side effects. After Ron had had the cut on his face fixed they all trooped off to their separate lessons. Ron and Harry to Divination, Hermione to Study Of Ancient Runes and Ginny went off to Muggle studies.  
  
Harry and Ron sat at their usual table and pulled out their text books.  
  
" I wonder where Trelawny is?" Ron whispered. Harry decided to experiment, closing his eyes he let his mind wonder trying to find Trelawny's. To his surprise he found it quickly and it appeared to be behind him. Opening in his eyes and turning round he saw the divination teacher standing behind him.  
  
"Very good Mr Potter" she said in her misty voice before sweeping to the front of the class, Harry shrugged at Ron and put on, what he hoped was, a bemused expression.  
  
At the end of the lesson Harry and Ron stood up to leave.  
  
"Come on Harry hurry up!" Harry hurriedly shoving his ink bottles and parchment into his bag and then yelled in surprise as the bottom of his bag split and a green ink bottle smashed on his leg and spilt all over the floor.  
  
"Harry, I told you to get a new bag ages ago. I'm starving!"  
  
"You go down to lunch I'll catch up in a minute" Ron practically fell down the golden ladder in his rush to get to the Great Hall and Harry managed to shout,  
  
"Tell Gin I'll be down in minute!"  
  
Harry set about mopping up with a cloth he conjured out of thin air. A noise distracted him, he looked up and realised it came from behind the curtain. Harry stood up slowly his eyes fixed on the spot where the noise appeared to come from. Something in the back of Harry's mind made him pull out his wand, holding it in front of him he pulled the curtain back.  
  
"Oh Professor you frightened... Professor?" Trelawny had looked at Harry with mild recognition before collapsing with a thud on the stone floor.  
  
"Professor!" Harry knelt down beside her and reached for her wrist to try to find a pulse, his hand was half way there when Trelawny's eyes snapped open. The same husky voice that she had used when she had told harry that the servant would return to the dark lord in his third year emitted from her mouth.  
  
"Always the innocent are the first victims. Love will conquer all, the prophecy will be fulfilled"  
  
"Wha... What?" Trelawny's eyes fell shut and then slowly opened. The cold stare that had been present in her eyes was gone and her normal look was back.  
  
"Ow" she mumbled, Harry helped her up and escorted her to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey muttered something about uneven floors as she helped Trelawny onto a bed.  
  
Harry walked slowly to the common room figuring that Lunch would have finished ages ago. "Split Peas" At the password the Fat Lady swung open and a cross Ginny stood in the doorway, Harry shrank back; Ron had told him about Ginny's temper.  
  
"Where the bloody hell were you! Ron said you'd be down in a minute. That was over an hour ago! What?" Ginny faltered at the smile that was breaking out on Harry's face.  
  
"You look cute when you're angry" Ginny opened and shut her mouth several times and then hugged him.  
  
"That won't work every time you realise" she said in his ear. harry laughed then said,  
  
"Trelawny!"  
  
"Eh? My name's Ginny" She said the Ginny bit slowly making the two syllables longer than was really necessary.  
  
"No, Dumbledore!"  
  
"Harry you really aren't making any sense!"  
  
"Come on!" Harry dragged Ginny down the corridor and off in the direction of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Sir! You know..." Harry broke off as he saw Mcgonagol standing in the office next to Dumbledore with a stern look upon her face.  
  
"Really, storming in here! You should learn..."  
  
"That's enough Minerva, I'm sure they have a good reason. Another dream?"  
  
"No" said Harry "You know Trelawny collapsed"  
  
"Professor Trelawny" Mcgonagol interrupted but was hushed by Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, well when she collapsed she told me something, you know in my third year the prediction she made" Dumbledore nodded his head to show he did recall it. "Well it was like that, only she said; 'Always the innocent are the first victims. Love will conquer all, the prophecy will be fulfilled'. Something like that anyway." At this Mcgonagol uttered a soft groan and looked as if she was about to faint. Dumbledore, himself, faltered.  
  
"Maybe you two should sit down for a while"  
  
"Albus I really must protest!"  
  
"Minerva, they must know!" said Dumbledore a little too sharply. "A long time ago, when I was just starting out as a Transfiguration Professor, I met a very talented witch called; Guinevire Gryffindor."  
  
"Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yes, she was the Heir. Anyway, she was particularly talented in prophecies and divination. She was a true-seer. She made a lot of predictions; all of which came true, bar one. When the Voldemort rose into power, she made one last prediction." Mcgonagol began to speak in a quiet but audible voice.  
  
"Two they will be,  
  
Red, Gold and Green.  
  
Two choices lie ahead,  
  
One pierces the dark,  
  
One absorbs the light.  
  
Bravery shines in loves shadow.  
  
Together they will be the end  
  
The light at the end of a tunnel,  
  
Love will conquer all." 


	13. The politics of girls (guys listen close...

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked completely confused. "Two they will be?" Ginny repeated. "You think it's me and Harry?" Ginny was a lot quicker than Harry was and realised why Dumbledore had told them this. Dumbledore nodded. "Two choices?" Asked Harry, "What choices? What does it mean?" "The choice of light and the choice of dark. To destroy the darkness or to join it" Ginny whispered. "Remember when you asked me if you'd been put in the right house Harry?" Dumbledore enquired. "I said 'It's our choices that show what we really are'. You are undoubtedly a very powerful wizard, Harry. If you chose to, you could be the next dark lord." "We will be the end of the darkness." Harry stated, his mind still struggling to grasp the double meaning. "Or the end of the light."  
  
"There's nothing" Ginny complained pulling the dusty book closer to her eyes. The writing was tiny and the light from the lamp wasn't giving out much light. The Marauders map lay on the table and Harry kept glancing at it nervously, his invisibility cloak tucked safely behind him. "There has to be something. I know Dumbledore said to let it run it's course but I can't sit here while my destiny is written for me." Harry stood up and paced the shelves of the library, it was gone midnight and the moonlight was shining through the window. The writing on a spine of a black book shone out at him. He approached it and read the spine. "The founders and their important heirs." Harry read, "Hey look at this" Harry pulled it off the shelf. Flicking through their was a whole section devoted to Gryffindor heirs. "*What was that*" Ginny's voice echoed in his brain, "*I don't know*" The book still clutched in his hand he grabbed the map and the invisibility cloak and threw it over his and Ginny's shoulders. "You know what he's like Albus; spitting image of James, and as for Ginny. They're bound to be here after you forbade them..." "I didn't forbid them, just gave advice." Mcgonagol and Dumbledore strode into the library. "See Minerva, they're not here. Now lets go back to bed, you've got classes in the morning." "Harry has a cloak thought doesn't he? He could be here" "Minerva" It was all Harry could do keep himself from laughing, Dumbledore sounded very exasperated. Harry saw the Headmaster's blue eyes flick to the corner where they stood, he winked and then shoed Mcgonagol out. Ginny let out the breath she had been holding. "He knew we were here, he saw us" she half whispered, Harry nodded; he had reason before now to believe that Dumbledore could see through his cloak. "Come-on Harry. Lets go back." "I'm starving though" "You sound like Ron. We could go to the kitchens, Dobby would be ecstatic." Harry turned through the door and stopped when he realised what was wrong with Ginny's statement. "How do you know about the kitchens?" She rolled her eyes. "I am a marauder you know, and Fred and George's sister." "Ah yes, how could I forget"  
  
"Mister Potter, Miss Weasley. Dobby was hoping you'd come to see him and you has! What does you want to eat? Elron will take your order." "Elron?" An aged house elf came out from behind Dobby carrying a piece of parchment. "Mister Potter!" He cried excitedly "Miss Evans!" "Evans? No I'm Ginny Weasley. Who's Miss Evans?" The latter part was directed at Dobby. "No" said the confused Elf, "Miss Lily Evans and Mister James Potter" "No I'm Harry Potter. Lily and James son, this is my... my girlfriend Ginny Weasley." The elderly elf began rocking backwards and forwards muttering to himself and was soon whisked off by several other Elves. "I is sorry for Elron, he is old. Dumbledore keeps him here because he has no where else to go." "Why did he think we were my Mum and Dad?" "He says Lily and James used to come down for snacks when they was here. You both look like them, only with their eyes swapped." Ginny's hand moved to her neck line and pulled out her marauders necklace. It still glowed gold and the light lit the highlights in her hair; Harry pulled his out and it was still shining green. "So masters, what would you like?" "Tea and toast?" Harry said looking at Ginny for conformation. "And Apple pie with cream." "Why Apple pie?" Asked Harry curiously as the House Elves fell over themselves to get their order. "Why not?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now I know I promised that we wouldn't go over the unforgivable curses again, but I just checked the syllabus for your N.E.W.T's and." Said Professor Lupin before he was interrupted by an agitated Ron. "N.E.W.T's! We don't have them until next year!" ".and we have to learn the theory of a complex curse. The Avarda Kedavra curse would be perfect." The class drew breath at the same time at the mention of the worst of the unforgivable curses. "As we know the only person to have survived this curse is Mr Potter." The class turned to look at Harry and he knew he was going red. "Harry do you know how you suvived?" "Wasn't it my mothers charm, she died to save me and." Harry shrugged and trailed off. "Yes your mother performed an ancient curse which transferred her love into your body protecting you from harm. There is one other way to survive however." Harry looked up and Hermione began flicking feverishly through her book. "To understand this method you must understand the theory behind the curse. The killing curse drags your soul away from your body." "Sir?" "Ron, you have a question?" "Yes. Doesn't the dementor's kiss do the same? I thought you could live without your soul?" "A dementor's kiss sucks out the part of the soul that makes you an individual; your thoughts, feelings and memories. The killing curse drags away all of your soul rendering you dead. Does any one see how this could be avoided?" The class looked around at each other nervously, and Ginny slowly put her hand up and Lupin nodded at her. "If your soul wasn't in your body then you couldn't be killed. If you could some how remove your soul and out it some where else then." She said slightly uncertain. "Excellent Miss Weasley, 20 points to Gryffindor!" Ginny smiled broadly and turned to see Ron looking apprehensively at her.  
  
"Ron what is the matter?" Ginny asked him in the common room later that night. "How in Merlin's name did you know that answer?" "Well it was kind of obvious, right Hermione? Hermione?" "No Gin I didn't see it and I can't find it in here anywhere!" Hermione exclaimed shrilly, she was again flicking madly through her Dada book. "It's ok 'Mi. Take a breath, it's not in there." Ron teased stealing her book away from her.  
  
As usual time at Hogwarts moved quickly and Harry found himself out on the Quidditch pitch talking about the match that could put them into the final against Slytherin. Slytherin had played dirtily and beaten Ravenclaw by only 10 points. "We have to beat Hufflepuff by more than 30 points to qualify for the cup. Chasers we need you to perform your best moves. Don't relax thinking it's only Hufflepuff; the only match I've ever lost was against Hufflepuff." Harry reminded them, "As long as I catch the snitch we should be fine. Ok I want chasers to ride shoot against Gin. Peter, David I want you to train using that tennis game you showed me. But first a little speed and agility training first." The team groaned, Harry insisted on doing this every practise. "Race to the end of the pitch around the hoops and then dive as far down as you can go, just pull up before you hit the floor. I want no accidents that could harm our chances." Harry looked pointedly at Ron who was very apt to hitting the floor during this exercise. The team mounted their brooms and sped off. Harry found himself racing Leah and Laura to the ground. The Wronksi Feint was Harry's best move so he won easily, pulling up so closely to the ground that he had to bend his legs to avoid hitting them on the floor. The rest of the team then split off to practise their moves separately.  
  
Harry noticed Ginny sitting by herself on the sofa in the common room one night; about a week after the Quidditch practise. Harry quickly ended his sentence and sat beside her. "You ok Hun?" "Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to bed, night." And with that Ginny got up and went up to her dorm. Harry looked surprised and Ron came over. "What've you done now?" He asked teasingly "Nothing, she said she was fine." Harry informed him. "Uh oh!" "What?" "Well me and Hermione had this huge fight last year." "Makes a change" Harry mumbled but Ron either didn't hear or was pretending he didn't. "Well she said she was fine and I believed her, she sent me this. Wait here" Ron rushed up to the dorm and flew back down the stairs to Harry table handed him a much worn bit of parchment. Harry looked at it then back at Ron. "Ron 'Mione sent this to you last year." "Your point being?" "You still have it?" Ron nodded. Harry shook his head at his friend and looked down at yellow slip in his hand.  
  
Ron, Incase you hadn't noticed I'm not fine. I'm going to teach you something about girl politics and you'd better remember it. When a girl says she is fine there are many meanings, here are some, but no where near all, of them  
  
1. She may really be fine but this is the most unusual meaning. 2. She maybe upset by something (this doesn't always mean you, but in your case.) and wants you to leave her alone. 3. She maybe upset and wants you to cheer her up. 4. She may just have had a long day and is tired. 4. She may have fallen out with her friends and doesn't want to talk about it. 5. She may just want to be alone, girls aren't like boys and don't crave attention half as much.  
  
When a girls says she's fine then leaves the best thing is to work out which meaning applies to her and follow her unless it's 2 or 5. Incase you hadn't worked it out yet it was number 2 and 3 in my case. Hermione  
  
Harry read the letter and then re-read it. "I'll never understand girls." "Neither do I but I'd go up to see my sister. This is the only time you'll here me say this. Go up to my sisters bedroom and make up" Harry laughed, "I'm going, I'm going" He took a breath and began walking up to the girls common room, keeping an eye out for any prefects; boys weren't allowed in the girls dorms and vice versa. Harry made it up the stairs safely but now faced another threat; Ginny. Harry stood outside the door for a few minutes wondering how best to approach the situation. If she wanted to be alone it was probably a bad idea to go barging in there, on the other hand if she wanted cheering up he had to do something. A spell he learnt in Transfiguration last year came to mind. Waving his wand muttering a spell and white rose appeared in his hand; minus the thorns. Then he transfigured a note which read; 'Gin, I don't know if you want to talk but if you do I'm standing outside your door. All my love Harry.' Taking another breath, Ginny seemed to have this affect on him, he used a handy little spell and made the rose appear on Ginny's bedside table. He listened hard at the mahogany door and heard a small gasp, there was silence for a few seconds then the door creaked open and a red head threw herself at Harry. He was slightly taken aback but soon recovered and put his arms around her breathing in her familiar smell. There was a noise behind them and Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the dorm. "Night Hermione" "Night Gin" Hermione said giving her a strange look; Ginny had the door almost closed with her face poking out of a small slit. After Hermione had left Ginny closed the door to see Harry looking expectantly at her. "What?" "Nothing" "How did you know something was wrong?" Ginny said sitting on the bed next to the window, Harry joined her. "Well Ron." "Ron told you? Ron, as in my clueless brother? Wow Hermione has worked wonders" "So what's up hun?" "Bad day, one of those days you realise that your friends all hate you and your to clever for your own good." "Can't say I've ever had one of those, why would your friends hate you?" "I don't know. Something to do with you probably, they think I've 'changed' since we. I got the best marks in Charms that is possible on my last exam so Flitwick wants to bump me up to sixth year. Of course all my friends thought that was wonderful and have practically disowned me." "Their not real friends Gin, real friends stick by you through everything. You fall out occasionally but you always make up. If they're worth it they'll apologise if not, your better off without them." Harry surprised himself with his wise words but Ginny thought they were wonderful. "Yes" she said quietly then more loudly "Yeah, I don't need them. Thanks Harry, you're the best" "I know" he said as he gave her kiss and a hug, she hit him playfully with a pillow, their was a creak outside the door. "What was that noise?" Harry whispered, "I don't know?" A voice sounded from outside, Hermione was back. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, eyes wide in panic. "What are we going to do?" Harry whispered hoarsely "She can' find you in here, she'd freak out. Hide under the bed" Ginny whispered back, pointing to her bed. Harry whipped around but then turned back trying not to laugh. "Yeah, I'm going to fit under there!" "Gin, I'm coming in" The door opened and Hermione stood wearing a pair of pale blue pyjamas, "Why didn't." Hermione's eyes narrowed as she spotted Harry. "Harry, boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorm. You're going to lose Gryffindor points and you know Slytherin aren't far behind." "You weren't worrying about points when you were in the boy's dorm with Ron" Ginny said slyly. Hermione's mouth closed abruptly, Harry looked in a amazement between Ginny and Hermione. "How." Hermione's voice cracked as she tried to regain herself, "How did you know that?" "I have my sources" "You won't tell anyone will you?" "As long as you don't mention this." Hermione nodded her face bright red and closed the door. "Tell anyone what? What did you catch Ron and Hermione doing?" Harry gabbled, "Ok. I don't know and nothing, I made it up. I'm going to have to get some gossip now, and maybe confront Ron" "You made it up? Taking a bit of risk" Said Harry stepping close to her, she put her arms around his neck and his hands came to rest on her waist. "Well you know me" Ginny whispered against his lips then came a knock at the door. They both looked at the door as Ron came in. "Do we have the worst luck or what?" Ginny asked shaking her head. "Come on Mr Potter, bed time. Leave my sister alone" Harry grinned, giving Ginny a quick kiss. As the two boys walked out of the room Ginny heard Harry say "Now Ron, tell me about Hermione" and Ron's reply of, "Shut it Potter" 


	14. How'd you make out last night?

_Authors note; I apologise for not having posted for sooo long. I actually wrote this fic a long time ago and I've finished writing it. I moved house and started college (very busy) and I've started a new trilogy of fics which I submitted but am re-writing now. _

_Whoo__ hoo, I've finally worked out how to do formatting on ff.net!!!!!! So the mind speak is in italics no instead of the annoying little stars! YAY!_

_*Ahem* anyway on with the story _

**__**

**_Chapter fifteen; How'd you make out last night?_**

Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff by 200 points and earned a place in the final against Slytherin and Harry doubled Quidditch practises to four times a week. 

"Harry, are you trying to kill me?" moaned Ginny as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron.

"We've got to beat Slytherin, if we lose to them I'll never live it down." Harry worried.

"Harry we're the best team Hogwarts has seen in a long time, Dumbledore even said so." Ron pointed out.

"And our keeper is the most modest" Ginny added quietly.

The three reached the Great Hall in the slowest possible time, darkness had fallen and no-one had noticed. They were out past curfew.

"Dammit, I knew I should have bought my cloak" Harry mumbled as he peered around the corner, he motioned the others to follow. Harry felt a tug at his robe and turned,

"I hear something" whispered Ginny

"Yeah" said Ron sarcastically "It's Snape, can you imagine his face if…What?" Harry and Ginny were shaking their heads furiously looking white.

"He's behind me isn't she?" Ron said quietly.

"Yes he is." Said Snape silkily, "Please come to my office" The three Marauders followed Snap reluctantly. 

"Well, well, well. Three Quidditch stars out after curfew. Three _Gryffindor Quidditch stars out after curfew. Tut tut, what will Professor Dumbledore do with you?" _

"Wearing jewellery potter! Magical jewellery is forbidden." Snape put his hand out to pull of Harry's necklace but Harry got is hand there first. Suddenly Snape turned and grabbed some white powder out of a pot and threw it into the fire.

"Professor Lupin, I wish to see you." The spinning figure of Lupin soon landed in the fire, stepping out of the fire, brushing off his robes, he said.

"You called Severus."

"You've given Potter and his little sheep your necklaces." Snape spat,

"Sorry Severus I have no idea…"

"Oh come on Remus, the amount of times I saw James and you wearing yours; The Mountaineers, or what ever it was you called yourselves."

"The Marauders," Lupin said slightly annoyed, "These necklaces hold no special magical powers except the ability to show the wearer something about themselves. I see no reason why they shouldn't be allowed to keep them" he added icily.

"50 Points each for being out of bed!" 

"50, Severus. Are you sure, I saw you taking only 10 from someone from your house, not having favourites are we?" Harry was very grateful. A loss of 150 points would have put them behind Slytherin, 30 loss and they'd still be in the lead.

"Fine, 30 points will be taken from Gryffindor and a detention will be served with me tomorrow night. You are dismissed" Snape watched as the three Marauders and Lupin shuffled slowly out of the class room. Harry, Ron and Ginny ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room. If they had stuck around longer they would have heard Snape cry out in pain and fall to his knees clutching his left arm; just above the elbow.

 Ginny stumbled down the stairs away from her dorm into the common room silently calling for Harry. She sense him coming down the stairs and fell into his arms sobbing.

_"I know"_

_"They're meeting. We have to tell Dumbledore"_

Harry hated having to run off to the Professor every time his scar gave a twinge but this time it was burning profusely and he could hardly see, the pain was so bad. He didn't tell Ginny although the link between them soon told her all she needed to know. They stumbled along the corridor until they reached Dumbledore's office, the door opened automatically proving Harry's theory that Dumbledore knew when something was wrong.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley. What was it about?"

"The Death Eaters are meeting. They're planning something, an attack. I think… the details sort of slip away when I wake up."

"They're planning an attack," Ginny confirmed "I don't know where. It couldn't be here, could it Professor?"

"Would you two like to stay in my office tonight, it's a bit late to be wandering through the corridors." Harry and Ginny nodded, Harry's eyes felt like lead and he didn't think he would have been able to make it back to the common room anyway. Dumbledore conjured up to beds in the middle of the round room. Red and Gold blankets and pillows adorned them, Harry got into one and Ginny into the other as Dumbledore left.

"Thank you Professor" Harry whispered

"That's quite ok, Harry." Dumbledore replied sadly.

After about an hour Harry found he was awake again.

Gin, are you awake?"

"Yes"

"I wonder where the attack will be." Harry mused.

"Can you remember what it was like, to be normal?" 

Harry gave a small snort.

"You're forgetting something. I'm Harry Potter, I've never been considered normal, even when I thought I was a muggle. I was always different to everyone else. Dudley made sure I had no friends, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. Then I came here and found out that every kid knew who I was. I'm famous for something I can't even remember. But I know what you mean, the wars only been on for two years and I already can't remember what it was like before."

"Do you realise that if the war goes on for as long as it did last time you'll be 28 and I'll be 27. Harry, do you think he can ever die?" 

Harry thought for a moment remembering something Hagrid had told him in his first year.

"Hagrid thought there wasn't enough human in him to die. I agree with him, I don't think he'll ever die." There was silence for a moment before the two both started to talk again.

"You go first" Ginny said

"Ok. I'm going to tell you something that I've never said before, so please don't laugh."

Ginny stayed silent.

"We've been together for nearly 6 months and I've fallen in love with you, big time. I just thought I'd tell you." 

Harry lay in the dark with his eyes screwed shut holding his breath. Ginny hadn't said anything but then Harry felt something beside him. He rolled over to find Ginny snuggling beside him.

"I love you too" she whispered. Harry smiled to himself and put his arms around her. It was hard at that moment to feel worried about anything; even the war. 

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team stood just outside the entrance to the pitch. Harry wasn't speaking but was concentrating on remembering to breathe. They could hear Seamus announcing the Gryffindor team and the doors opened. 

"Here comes Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Faraday, Faraday, Tylias and Hill." The team walked out onto the pitch to see the Slytherin team standing opposite them. 

"Captains shake hands" 

Harry and Malfoy stepped towards each other grasping hands.

"We're going to kick your arse" Whispered Malfoy under his breath so Madam Hooch wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, like you've done that so many times before" Harry whispered back then stepped back into the team only then noticing the broom Malfoy was carrying. Harry gasped; Malfoy was carrying a Lightning Phoenix, the broom he'd seen in Quality Quidditch Supplies when he and Ginny had gone into Diagon Alley.

"Mount your brooms" came Hooch's voice,

_"This can't be good" Harry thought as Hooch blew her whistle. The game was furious from the beginning, Slytherin were playing dirty but Gryffindor were managing to keep out their way. Malfoy had given up on the habit of a life time and was shooting around on his new broom. It was faster than the Firebolt but Harry was the superior seeker, and he hoped that was all that counted. _

"It's half and hour into the game and the score stands 50:20 to Gryffindor." Rang out Seamus' voice. After another 30 minutes the score was 30: 100, Harry was praying his chasers would keep this up because if Slytherin caught the snitch now Gryffindor would lose. 

The match was the longest Harry had ever played in, it had been running for nearly an hour and a half and Gryffindor were in the lead; 150:30, when all of a sudden Harry saw Malfoy dive. Swearing to himself Harry tore after him. It seemed to Harry that Malfoy was slowing up and letting him catch up. Harry sensed something was wrong and scanned the area they were heading for. There was no familiar gold glint so Harry pulled out of the dive. Malfoy had tried a Wronksi Feint but it hadn't worked. Malfoy was furious he sped over to one of his beaters and grabbed the bat. He smacked a bludger at Harry head but Harry saw it coming and was forced to roll over losing his purchase on the broom handle he was hanging by one hand. Malfoy was laughing through tears but soon stopped when Madam Hooch blew her whistle and gave Gryffindor a penalty. Harry swung back up on his broom and turned to watch Leah score a spectacular goal. 

After another 15 minutes Slytherin scored again the score was now 40:200 to Gryffindor when Harry saw it. The golden snitch was hovering a hundred metres or so away from him a few feet above the ground. Harry dived but saw Malfoy under him flying fast towards the gold ball. Harry watched as Malfoy's hand closed around the tiny ball, its gold wings beating pathetically against his hands. Malfoy landed on the floor a triumphant look on his face. The crowd was silent, until Hermione stood up.

"WE WON!" she shouted. 

The teams landed as the Gryffindor fans slowly counted up the points. The cheering started quietly but as more people realised the result the louder it got.

"GRYFFINDOR WIN! MALFOY CATCHES THE SNITCH BUT GRYFFINODR WIN!" shouted Seamus over the tumultuous screaming. Malfoy was looking around in surprise, he turned to his team who were looking murderous,

"But… but… I caught the snitch" he said indignantly. 

Meanwhile the Gryffindors poured onto the pitch and hoisted their heroes into the air. 

The party which followed was the best on record, Fred and George would have been proud. The team was hoisted up onto tables in the common room with several cries of "Speech" aimed at Harry.

"Well I'd just like to thank are wonderful chasers without whom we would have lost; Ginny Weasley; my gorgeous girlfriend, Leah Faraday and Laura Faraday. Also are superb keeper; Mr Ron Weasley for saving… I don't know how many goals. Our evil beaters; for sending so many Bludgers Malfoy's way." At this there were huge cheers and Peter and David took a bow. "As for me, well I didn't really do much."

"You got us too the final" reminded Ron, 

"You're our coach, what do you mean you didn't do anything!" Ginny exclaimed, Harry laughed and there were several shouts of "Kiss her!" from the crowd. Harry obliged and swung Ginny around like they did at the end of the movies and kissed her. 

He stood her up and she was all embarrassed and hit Harry on the arm. The party went on well into the night and only stopped when Mcgonagol came in for the third time and threatened to go and get Snape.

"It's a Hogsmede weekend tomorrow, remember? If you don't sleep then you won't get up in time." She reminded them as the crowds departed and headed up to there separate dorms.

Ginny and Harry sat on the horseless carriage listening to Ron and Hermione bicker. It was slightly half hearted and Harry hadn't missed how close they were sitting or the way Ron's ears were staying red. Harry nudged Ginny and she grinned,

"So guys, how did you make out last night?" Harry sniggered at Ginny remark. Hermione and Ron blushed and Ron said

"I really don't know what…"

"Oh come on guys, it's really obvious" added Harry. Hermione and Ron stayed silent.

"So…" Ginny prompted.

"Me and Ron… We…" The carriage jolted to a halt and Ron and Hermione jumped out and ran up the road hand in hand shouting,

"Meet you for a butter beer at 5:00!" Harry and Ginny got down slowly shaking their heads at the two.

"So…." Said Harry "What are we going to do with our four hours, alone" Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Ginny giggled.

"Well knowing our luck Pavarti and Lavender are just about to come around the corner."   

They stood there for five minutes watching the corner but no-one but a couple of haggard looking wizards walked by.

"I'm hot, let's go get a drink" They walked down to the Three Broomsticks and Ginny sat down as Harry ordered a couple of cold drinks. They had just sat down and were just discussing Hermione and Ron when a scream and a smash came from the bar. Harry and Ginny jumped up.

"Wait here" said Harry

"Harry… Wait!" Ginny whispered. Harry nodded and along with a few other wizards they ran up to the bar. Madam Rosmerta came out form behind the bar waving her hands in front of her face.

"What happened?" Asked a young wizard.

"I thought I saw a death eater out side but it wasn't" she breathed. The crowd dispersed and Harry and Ginny sat back down. 30 seconds after they'd sat down Ginny jumped and gave a squeal.

"Ah! Something ran over my foot, a furry something!" Harry laughed 

"Relax Hun. It was probably just a mouse or a rat."

"Oh that makes me feel better" Ginny mumbled sarcastically before bringing her legs up onto the bench. 

They talked for a few more minuets before Harry made a strange face.

"Is it just me or are there bits in this drink?" asked Harry casting a suspicious eye into his glass. Ginny laughed and shook at her head at Harry.

"What are we doing now?"

"Well I need some more dried spiders for potions, I'm almost out."

"I need some St Johns Wort so we can go there next, them maybe we could go up to the Shrieking Shack" asked Ginny taking a sip of her drink.

"Why?"

"I've only ever been up there once and I'd like to see it again." Harry nodded and they pushed their chairs back, drained their glasses and walked onto the street. They walked to the apothecary and had a good laugh at Malfoy who looked as if he was being dumped by Pansy. After they had their ingredients they walked slowly up to the shrieking shack talking about nothing in particular. Ginny looked around in surprise,

"Hey, we're alone"

"Hope you aren't suggesting anything that your brothers wouldn't approve of." Harry teased

"No…" Ginny cut herself off. "I feel weird." Ginny's vision was blurring in and out of vision.

"Now you mention it, me too." 

 They fell to their knees as the surroundings swam in front of them. Just before Harry blacked out it came to him.

"Drugged" he croaked, and then he knew no more.


	15. Willing to die?

****

**_Authors_****_ notes:_**_I'm so sorry! I thought I'd uploaded all the chapters but apparently not! I'd just like to inform everyone that personally I don't like this story :p I'm sure everyone says that about their writing and I don't mean to out you off but I suggest you read 'The Power of the Three' which is my newest and my best writing yet. Click here _

****

****

**Chapter Sixteen; Willing to die?**

 Harry awoke and opened his eyes slowly, his head was pounding and he couldn't remember what had happened. He wondered briefly why he was getting wet and then he realised it was raining. Harry sat up and looked around and saw that he was sitting in a grave yard. On the hill he could see an ancient looking castle, for a moment he wondered where the lake and the Forbidden Forest had gone and then he realised that it wasn't Hogwarts. The similarity between the two castles was unbelievable; it looked as if someone had taken a portion of Hogwarts and dumped it on a deserted moor. The towers and tumults looked familiar, it was the exact replica of the tower that the dormitories were held. The tower he was staring at was the same as the Slytherin Tower. Harry heard a groan beside him and it was at this point in which his brain kicked in. He remembered everything that had happened, although he wasn't sure how it had happened. He looked to his left and crawled over to where Ginny was lying Her long copper hair was spread out on the ground and wild looking, her face was red and swollen on one side.

"Gin, Ginny wake up" Harry's voice was hoarse and strained as he tried to wake Ginny. Her eyes flickered slowly open.

"My head" Ginny groaned, she looked up in surprise at her surroundings. "Harry. Where are we? What happened? How did we get here?"

"I'm not sure. I think we got drugged, we must have passed out and we ended up here."

"But who would… Oh my god" Realisation  set into Ginny and Harry put his head into his hands.

"Voldemort?" Ginny said it as a question although she already knew the answer. Harry nodded, 

"I guess"

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea. We could be miles away from Hogwarts" Harry looked around wistfully looking for something that looked familiar.

"Ron's going to worry" said Ginny absentmindedly.

"I guess we should… Harry, someone's walking up the slope?" Ginny's voice lowered. "Quick" Harry whispered hurriedly, he jumped up, grabbing Ginny's hand he dragged her behind an unusually large grave. Harry and Ginny dived around the front, listening with all their might. They didn't want to look over the top for fear of being seen. He heard a small gasp beside him and saw that Ginny was pointing at something on the grave. Harry looked at where she was pointing and read the very faint writing. It read;

'Slazar Slytherin, the best of the four'.    

 Harry and Ginny knelt on the wet grass behind Slytherin's grave. Harry could here someone stumping up the hill, they'd clearly come from the castle. A squeaky voice came from a few metres away and Harry recognised it at once; Wormtail's.

"Potter, where are you? Potter you're going to get me in trouble"  Harry pulled Ginny closer, the wind was getting up and he pulled their robes tightly so it wouldn't blow out and give them away. Unfortunately this took both his arms and he had no control of Ginny's long red hair. Ginny desperately tried to keep it down but Wormtail saw it. 

"Ah ha" muttered Wormtail. Harry stood up, pulling out his wand and pointed it at Wormtail, as he pushed Ginny behind him.

"Really Potter. Accio!" cried Wormtail and Harry and Ginny found themselves being swept along at an alarming speed. Harry jumped up ready to fight the short man but was met with a silvery arm. Wormtail had been rewarded with this magical arm after helping to raise his master two years ago. Wormtail picked Harry up round the throat, Harry was left kicking his legs and hitting the metallic arm but to no avail. Suddenly Wormtail shouted loudly and stumbled sideways, releasing his grip on Harry's throat.

"You…!" He said shakily pointing at Ginny as she helped Harry to his feet. Then he mumbled "Coming master". He took Harry's and Ginny's wands and levitated them a few meters above the ground.

 Having nothing else to do Harry kept his mind off what might happen by looking around and trying to work out where he was. Below the castle he could see a small village of perhaps fifteen or twenty houses. The castle itself lay in huge grounds surrounded by a small forest. It did look remarkably like the Slytherin tower.

"*Harry, this must be were Slazar lived.*"

"*yes*" Harry replied in his brain. For two people who were being taken to meet Voldemort they were very calm. Harry couldn't help but recall the prophecy 'Love will conquer all'. He really hoped that was the case.

They reached the castle door and Harry could hear Wormtail struggling up to the path, he stopped at the door clearly waiting for something. Harry examined it, a large picture of a snake was watching them. Its eyes flickered and its tongue flicked in and out.

"Password" it hissed. Harry understood but Wormtail didn't.

"Say 'power' in Parseltongue" commanded Wormtail. Harry raised his eyebrows and looked witheringly at Ginny. The door creaked open slowly by itself and the three looked through in surprise.

"Thank you master" muttered Wormtail. He flicked his wand and Harry and Ginny were floated in after him. Inside the resemblance to Hogwarts was even more profound. The corridors were exactly the same as the dungeons at Hogwarts, the floor was draughty and suits of armour stood to attention at the sides. Wormtail gave them a wide berth and whimpered slightly as one made a threatening move towards him. The walls were lit by torches which cast an eyrie flickering light over everything. Harry's heart was beating so loudly he thought it would burst and his legs felt like jelly. There were no other wizards walking the corridors and Ginny felt very alone.

"*Harry*"

"*Gin*"

"*I'm scared*"

"*me too*" There was no point in denying it.

Wormtail led them into a large room and dropped them on the floor. Harry crawled towards Ginny but soon found and invisible barrier blocking his way.

"I don't think so Harry" A cold voice echoed around the room and Harry closed his eyes in dread.

"Let Ginny go. She has nothing to do with this"

"Au contraire Harry, she's everything to do with it. I know that fool Headmaster will have told you about the prophecy and besides" he gave a high laugh "It's embarrassing". Voldemort walked around the corner, his long black robes falling loosely around his thin snake-like form and his bright red, burning slit eyes pierced Harry's forcing him to look away. Voldemort pulled out his wand,

"Fawkes." He said "Useful bird" He pointed it at Ginny and she rose off the ground. Ginny fell to the ground and Wormtail cried out as Voldemort's hand shot up to his head; a look of extreme shock adorned his face.

"You're powers are growing. Join me" Ginny spoke up, she was feeling more confident now she had managed to get one up in the darkest wizard of all time.

"Yeah right Riddle" she said. Voldemort smiled a cruel smile,

"And you Harry?" In answer to this Harry spat on the floor. Voldemort shook his head sadly and sighed.

"Maybe this will change your mind." He pointed his wand at Harry and he closed his eyes a high pitched scream sounded out as Voldemort performed the Cruciatus curse. Harry opened is eyes in panic to see Ginny writing on the floor. 

"Stop it!" he yelled and tried once again to reach Ginny. This is what he'd feared all along. Harry knew he could resist Voldemort if he was tortured but he didn't think he could stand it if his friends were hurt. Voldemort removed his wand and Ginny lay breathing hard on the floor.

"So?" Voldemort asked once again.

"*No Harry*" Ginny whispered in his head. Harry looked from Ginny to Voldemort and back again thinking fast.

"You know I'm sick of that curse" Voldemort's voice resounded. "Maybe I'll try this" Voldemort brought out a shiny blade about 6 inches long and brandished it through the air.

He dragged Ginny towards him, she kicked out and caught him on the shin. He knelt down beside her, she was too weak to move so she turned her head away. Ginny thought fast, he could torture her all he liked and she'd never give in, she'd told Harry not too and she was confident he wouldn't give in. He could do what he wanted but she wouldn't let him see her cry. Voldemort pressed the knife against her throat making it difficult for her to breathe.

"Are you willing to die for Potter?" He asked coldly. Ginny looked at Harry and he shook his head,

"No. No Ginny don't do it!" Harry screamed. Ginny smiled gently.

"Love you" she whispered. Her eyes snapped back to Voldemort's, "yes" she said. Harry reeled and Voldemort looked at her in mild surprise. 

"Wrong answer" He said, he flicked the knife upwards and Harry screamed, he was driven by a cold dread to look. Ginny lay still breathing on the floor but there was blood beading across her cheek. Her eyes were closed but no tears fell. Voldemort stood up and threw the knife, Wormtail ducked and it stuck in the door. He pulled out his wand once more.

"I tire of you, time to get rid of the girl friend Potter." Ginny's eyes darted,

"*I have an idea*" she said to Harry in his head. She was recalling her Dada lesson.

"Avarda Kedavra" Voldemort said a flash of green light and Ginny lay motionless on the floor. Harry didn't make a sound he felt completely numb. He looked at Voldemort and heard a voice in his head, he tried not to let his relief show.

"*Harry I'm still here. I'll explain later but I know how to defeat him*"

"*How?*" Harry felt the slow feeling of realisation settle in from Ginny's mind to his. An ancient incantation could be used but they needed a wand. Harry recalled Dumbledore's words from last year. 'Wandless magic is hard to control but id there is enough power it can be used for simple spells'. Harry contained both his and Ginny's power. He held out his hand towards Voldemort and two voices cried in harmony,

"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort, shocked at hearing Harry and Ginny's voices coming from one mouth, didn't move quick enough. The spell hit him in the stomach and his wand shot out of his hand and Harry caught it neatly. Voldemort hadn't been ready for this and turned to where Wormtail had been in the intention to get Harry's or Ginny's wand from him. Wormtail had, however, fled a few minutes before, and was currently running through the corridor being chased by the suits of armour. Voldemort looked back at Harry and smiled.

"You're going to kill me Harry?" He asked. Harry didn't say a word, he was listening to Ginny in his head. He nodded,

"Love will conquer all, Evil will fail, Love will triumph, Evil be gone. Avarda Evulus Kedavra, love will conquer all." Came the two tone voice. Flashes of multi coloured light lit the room and Voldemort fell to his knees. His screams became mingles with the sound of the swirling mist that was encircling him.

"Death" he whispered "Is only the beginning" The mist lifted and Voldemort's body lay shrivelled and pale on the cold stone floor. Harry walked slowly towards it, not believing that this could be the end. He glanced down and kicked the body with his foot, a low hissing escaped it and a shimmering mist rose up. It wrapped around Harry before shooting out of the barred window.

"*Harry, I'm going to try to get back to my body. I don't know if this will work. If not, we won Harry. Always remember I love you.*"

"*I love you too*" Harry blinked back the tears which were now forming in his eyes. He felt Ginny's presence leave him and he held his breath, watching Ginny's body. For two minutes or so nothing happened. Then Ginny's chest rose in a huge breath and her eyes fluttered. She watched the ceiling as Harry ran to her.

"Gin! You're ok, you scared me I thought… Gin?"

"I'm fine. Its just a little strange to be back in my own body. I'll be ok in a minute." Harry pulled Ginny on to his lap and they sat still for a moment.

"He's not gone" Harry said, "His spirit's gone somewhere, I saw it leave." Ginny nodded.

"We made it though."

"Together" Harry said as they kissed.

**_Authors notes again:_**_ Thanks you for sticking with me, this was my first complete fanfiction and I appreciate all the feedback, now go and read my new one!_

****

****


End file.
